Colors of Time
by dark-dreams-of-love
Summary: AU Paths that were never crossed. Roads to be never walked. Trials to be never taken. He was Tsunayoshi Sawada, and to them, he was nothing but another face in the crowd. To him, they were nothing but strangers with troubled pasts. Fate once again entangles itself with their destiny. "Even fate can be a creature of habit, don't you think so, Tsunayoshi-kun " TYL
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _AU Paths never crossed. Roads never walked. Trials never taken. He was Tsunayoshi Sawada, and to them, he nothing but another face in the crowd. To him, they were nothing but strangers with troubled pasts. Fate has a strange way of weaving lives together. TYL OOC?_

Rated **M** for language, possible gore, and safety reasons.

**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Amano-sensei only. I only own this plot and any future OCs.

Enjoy minna~!

**Unbeta'd**: all mistakes are my own and I will fix them when _you_ or _I_ catch them :)

**Capitolo Uno:**

**Sky [Cielo]**

* * *

_"When I look up at the sky, I remember that I'm not alone. There are billions of other people who are all under the same blue blanket. Those are the people I want to protect, Reborn,"_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

It was cold.

Which was obvious because it was winter: it was supposed to cold.

_Duuuuuh._

Mochida chuckled at his musings. How pathetic was he? Sitting out in the cold, only the clothes on his back to call his own, and a bottle of the best damn tasting beer filling his empty stomach.

Fuck, life was good.

Mochida grinned as he took another swig of the dark liquor causing his chapped lips to sting pleasantly. The hot liquid burned down his throat and curled around his stomach like a purring kitten. He sighed, opening his cloudy black eyes with a look of pure bliss etched on his red face.

"How disgusting," a feminine voice snuffed in disdain causing the raven to look up, startled. A woman, about mid-forties, with a look of money about her was hovering over him. Looking down at him, nose raised, like he was nothing but a drowned rat. Flaunting her riches at his raggedy old self.

Old hag.

"Whhhhaaad," he slurred glaring at the woman hidden behind a magically appearing handkerchief, "Neva seen a man sittin' befur~!" Through his drunken hazed mind, deep down to the hidden intelligent man inside, he knew what he had just said was idiotic. He only retorted out of shallow pride and drunken stupor. Staring up at her from his throne of trash and waste only chipped away at that deluded pride.

"If yer don'ter like, dontcha watch, you bitch~!" he snarled. The older woman huffed, muttering a few colorful words of her own, and walked off with her head held high and high-heeled shoes clipping on the frozen pavement.

"Yah~! Ya keep walkin'!" he yelled back and tossed the bottle after her. The bottle shattered inches from her heels. The old hag screeched in fright, jumping away darting down the road: swearing retribution. The instant the glass hit the ground, shattering into a million pieces, Mochida was flooded with regret.

There went his last beer.

"Shit!" he whined running a hand through his hair, "Ma beer." He closed his eyes as his sluggish mind cried over the terrible loss. _Whad ah waste._

"Senpai?" a voice, less snobbish but even more annoying, entered upon his sanctuary. Mochida opened his eyes slowly, fully intending to chew the newcomer a new one, when familiar caramel eyes stared innocently back at him.

That familiar _agitating_ look.

Mochida scoffed, just his bloody luck. "Come ter mock?"

The brunette remained silent as he bent over the fallen raven, moving ever so slowly, almost hesitantly, closer so his orange colored umbrella blocked the falling snow flakes. He was bundled up from head to toe from what the Mochida could see: X-large coat too big for his scrawny body, giant gloves consuming his hands whole, long stripped scarf dangling mockingly at his knees, and black boots looking worn down to to the sole. Only his rosy red nose and his all to knowing and all to caring eyes were open to the bitter air.

Mochida was suddenly filled up with the all too familiar feeling to deck the guy.

"Come on, lauff!" he slurred, black eyes ablaze, glaring up like he was goading god, "Ah, bet you wan'ta. Rub it in mah face like ah don' already 'now." he laughed, sounding bitter and if not a bit crazed.

The fallen raven pointed accusingly the brunette, the supposed superior...

_His ass._

"Ah beeeet," his words slurred upon a tangled tongue, and his hand wouldn't stay straight and true in the air, but Mochida didn't notice, "Ahh bet. You wan'ta to pow'unch me! HA! Teach the lowly scum ah lesson! Teach him, hmmm teach him," Mochida swallowed the smiled broadly, "Who es 'o good 'ow? 'O good 'ow. Mmm hmm," Mochida leaned back with a smug grin, crossing his arms across his chest content as a cat, "Ah bet." Mochida waited for a reaction, but the brunette remained silent, refusing to anything. It only served to cause the raven to become even more irritated and restless, but before he could yell and rant at the male, a soft gloved hand pulled at his dirtied sleeve.

"You must be cold," He whispered, stating something Mochida _obviously_ didn't know already, "Why don't you stay the night at my house?"

Mochida was stunned to silence, unable to think of a witty comeback. His mouth began to open and close like a gasping fish.

"Huuuh?" he replied intelligently. The brunette smiled squatting down to his level and cocked his head.

"Come, Mochida-senpai, its snowing. I don't want you to freeze to death," he said his grip tightening on Mochida's sleeve.

Mochida's eyebrows furrowed together. Ah, he got it now. _The brat doesn't want to have a guilty conscience_, he thought irritability, _well I'll show him. I'm no weakling_.

He settled for a bitter laugh and a sneer, "Go, 'rat. I don' need 'our sym'athy." He didn't need anyone. He hasn't for a long time.

"Why not?" Tsuna said with a smile, "Someone should care, right?"

Mochida's eyebrow twitched. His hands were just aching to wipe that smile right off the brunette's face.

"You' goin' to re'great thurs words," he hissed glaring. The brunette's features didn't deter a bit. Mochida sighed knowing he wasn't going to get out of this one. The brunette looked absolutely damned determined for him to spend the night, and so, spend the night he would. What hell? A warm bed or the cold ground? Even a drunk, such as himself, could tell that was a no-brainer question.

"_One _nigh'!" he hissed finally, "That' it! _One!_" The brunette brightened as he pulled the drunkard to his feet. Mochida staggered, his head spirally up and downwards at lightening speeds, and his feet stumbled over each other trying to catch the ground. He fell into Tsuna's waiting arms.

"Imma goin' to eat ya outa house an' home," he promised as he leaned, unconsciously, into the lanky male's warmth. The brunette just hummed in response deciding it was better not to say anything. He had a feeling, in the back of his mind, that if he said anything, good or bad, just one word from the brunette's mouth would of set the raven off into panic. Mochida was already teasing the edges of his sanity.

"One nigh'. One nigh'," the fallen raven chanted like a swear, his voice muffled by the brunette's shoulder.

Who would of figured one night would turn into two, then three, four, and so many afterward.

* * *

"Hello, Mama," Tsuna grinned, "How are you doing? Hope you're having fun and are happy being with Grandma and Grandpa. I'm doing fine. Just got a promotion at work! I guess you could say I'm...an apprentice waiter at the restaurant, but I can't complain. A promotion is a promotion and I'm one step closer to my dream!" Tsuna shuffled on his feet excitedly before kneeling down in front of white marble tomb stone.

"Mochida says hi...well not in his exact words, but that was his meaning anyway. Before you say anything, our relationship has been going well. I mean, being roommates with an ex-bully of mine can get a bit awkward, but its gotten better. I swear." Tsuna could see her looking doubtful, arms crossed like she was ready to protest, but at the same time, holding a gleam of happiness twinkling about in her chocolate eyes.

"I made your favorite," he said suddenly pulling out a bento box as if in a hurry to distract her,"Tonkatsu." He set the box near the tombstone, "I thought we could have lunch together before I have to head back!" He pulled out another bento from his knapsack and placed it upon his legs. His mother sparkled. "You're going to have to tell me what you think of it, okay? I've been practicing. Mochida says it still tastes..."

_"-tastes like shit!"_

_"...bad_...but he still eats it. So I take that as a good sign." Placing the chop sticks between his finger, Tsuna gently picked up a bright yellow egg roll. Popping it in his mouth he continued.

"Having a roommate isn't so bad. Its good to cook for other people again even if it is Mochida. He pays the rent, when he can. Not to make him sound bad or anything but...well you know his personality, Mama. He doesn't exactly have the most inviting personam" Tsuna leans closer, covering part of his mouth, "He carries around his old kendo sword! Says he doesn't feel comfortable without it. I'm just happy its not a real one." Tsuna stuffed more food into his mouth.

"So you know how I told you he told me about what happened in high school and I said I couldn't tell you because he made me promise not too. It was a drunken promise but still a promise. Don't look at me like that Mama. You've always told me to keep my promises. Anyway, so I asked him if I could tell you and..."

_"What the-? Don't you-? I mean-FUCK! I guess-! I don't give a shit, anymore. Go...tell...her...I guess. Fuck! Don't talk to me, right now,"_

"He said _yes_!" his grin widened as he shuffled in his seat anxiously, "So apparently, in high school he dated Kyoko Sasagawa, you now the most popular girl in Namimori, I've told you about her before." His cheeks tinted to a light pink.

"Well, he _dated_ Sasagawa-san all the way up to freshman year in college. Then his life took a turn for the worst when his parents divorced. His father apparently cut him off from his inheritance over kendo," his mother gasped and shook her head. Tsuna nodded his head vigorously, "Yes, kendo, Mama. Senpai wanted to quit kendo and not take over his father's vast Estate. His father didn't like that..."

_"Fuckin', old geez-er! Droppa me like ah disease. All 'cause of kendo! Neva did like ta sport...felt off. 'ad 'o rhythm, 'o meanin', dame-tsuna. Attac'! Attac'! Attac'! Then ma mudder! Left ma fo' a' new family! Haven' spoke ta me in years! Fuckin' pa'ents! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!"_

"With no more money coming in, and his scholarship for kendo dropped, he couldn't handle school. He never was the most academic, Mama. His grades failed and so did his relationship with Sasagawa-san. They broke up at the beginning of Sophomore year," Tsuna gave a thoughtful look.

"Senpai sure has had a rough life, Mama. I'm glad...I could help him. Even if its only giving him a roof over his head and warm food to eat. Though we haven't had the best past together, I'm glad our paths crossed again. He's...good company. Sometimes, when I'm experimenting in the kitchen, Senpai would just sit there on the counter and sleep. Sometimes we would talk - er, I guess I mean, I would talk and he would listen. He would sometimes give his input but most of the time he's telling me to..."

_"Don't you ever shut the fuck up?"_

"...be less vocal. Don't worry, Mama, everything is going well. I think I'm getting through to him!" The brunette smiled brightly. Finishing his lunch, Tsuna placed the now empty bento back in his knapsack. Standing up he placed the bag over his shoulder.

"Well I better be off! Don't want, Senpai to worry. He gets a bit grouchy if I'm not back at my intended time. I think he secretly doesn't like to be alone," he whispered the last part to the white marble.

"Goodbye, Mama. Say hello to Grandma and Grandpa for me. I'll see you next week," Tsuna gave a short wave and bowed his head. As he closed his eyes and waited, he could almost feel her soft dainty hands running through his wild locks. He could almost hear her voice.

_"I love you Tsu-kun. Be safe,"_

"I will, Okaa-san," he whispered in reply and stood up; unshed tears gleaming in his caramel eyes. Tsuna turned away from the tombstone walking down the white laid out path to the entrance of the cemetery. An unnatural gust of wind blew past startling the brunette. Closing his eyes he raised his arms to protect his face. The wind went around him and circled around Nana Sawada's resting place. The incense that was burning softly, lit up. The smoke grew in size circling around each other like snakes. Flowing upward to the sky like it was climbing stairs to the heavens. When the wind stopped, and the incense burnt out, Tsuna opened his eyes. Blinking rapidly he looked around in confusion.

"Strange," he mumbled before shaking the phenomenon off. As he continued walking down the road he gazed over the other tombstones. Some where cared for covered in flowers and fresh incense. Others where left dirtied and over grown by grass, ivy, and weeds. Tsuna looked over them with sadness in his eyes. It was terrible how some people treated those who have passed: with no care in the world. As Tsuna walked, mauling over the unfairness in the world, he passed a certain tombstone that caught his eyes.

It was one left untouched. Overgrown and decaying from years of natures abuse. It looked as though the marble tombstone hadn't seen daylight in decades. The brunette frowned.

"How horrible," he whispered bending down to the tombstone's level. Brushing off the weeds, the tomb looked as though it was white at one time, but after weather and climate changes it was now gray. Almost black with chips and cracks. Even the name was barely legible. Shaking his head he reached into his knapsack pulling out a single incense and lighter. Placing the long stick into ground, Tsuna lit the top and watch as the smoke rise and twist in the air. Clasping his hand together he began to pray.

"I don't know your name or your story, but where ever you are, I hope peace finds you," Smiling he stood up and patted the old tombstone, "I'll visit again, I promise Stranger-san." Feeling his duty done Tsuna began walking down the road again. With each step he took he felt an odd rush of fear curling around his heart. Pain hit his stomach like a punch. Anxiety wound up and around his body like a coiling snake. He felt like he was going to be sick. Falling to his knees, he held himself as his body began to shake. Tears fell from his eyes freely as he stared up at the blue sky with fear and pain. An unfamiliar emotion rose up in him as he bit his lip to keep from sobbing.

"Don't. Don't. Don't. Don't. Don't," he chanted before it became to painful to breathe.

His world blurred for a moment before turning black. Tsuna's head hit the ground as he fainted.

* * *

"Out of all the stupid and idiotic...are you some kind of idiot! Having a panic attack in the middle of a cemetery!" Mochida yelled throwing the keys on top of the counter. Tsuna hung by the doorway looking sheepishly up at the older man.

"I don't know what happened," he said honestly, "I haven't had an attack since high school." Mochida turned to the brunette and glared at him before storming to the couch.

"Can't believe I had to pick you up at the hospital," he growled, jumping on the worn touch with a huff, "Don't inconvenience me again, dame-tsuna." The brunette shut the door behind him and slipped off his shoes placing them orderly by the wall.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I would of drove myself but the doctor insisted someone come pick me up." Mochida looked at him from the corner of his eye before letting out a snort.

"Whatever," he muttered, "Just don't do it again." Tsuna smiled and bowed his head. Despite the older man's gruff uncaring exterior, Tsuna could tell the man was actually worried. From the ragged way he was dressed [put in a hurry, Tsuna assumed] to his agitated mumbling and anger. Mochida was really a caring person. How long has it been since Mochida started living with him? Six months? Seven months? Tsuna couldn't remember. It seems Mochida had just merged into his life settling into Tsuna's daily routines.

"So?" Mochida grunted breaking the brunette out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" Tsuna hummed as he stepped into the kitchen tying an apron around his back, "So, what?"

"Did the doctor say anything else?" he mumbled eying the brunette.

"Only to take it easy, and not to do any strenuous work," he replied looking into the refrigerator. Maybe he should make curry with beef? Tsuna pondered biting his lip.

"Would you like curry?" Tsuna asked Mochida pulling out milk, carrots, and onions.

"I don't care," Mochida mumbled with he eyes closed, "Hey dame-tsuna, hand me a cold beer." Tsuna hummed in answer as he reached back into the refrigerator grabbing a blue can. Walking over the raven, Tsuna set the can down onto a coaster. Mochida opened his eyes and glared at the brunette.

"You fucking idiot," he growled sitting up.

"Hheei~?" Tsuna exclaimed in confusion.

"I asked you for a beer," Mochida growled bluntly pinning the brunette down with burning coals.

"A-and I gave you one," Tsuna stated pointing at the sweating blue can.

"Yeah," Mochida frowned grabbing the can and popping the top, "You got it and you weren't suppose too, you idiot."

"B-b-but?" Tsuna stuttered in confusion blinking rapidly.

"You're suppose to say no!" Mochida bit out, "Tell me to get off my ass and get it myself! You're not my mother!" Tsuna was stunned opening and closing his mouth.

"Dumbass," Mochida snarled taking a swig of the tongue tingling liquid.

"Eh?" Tsuna whined, "I couldn't do that!"

"Obviously," Mochida huffed, "Just go make dinner, dame-tsuna."

"Yes!" Tsuna beamed as he walked over to the kitchen. Mochida scoffed and chugged the beer. Tsuna hummed as he turned on the rice machine and started the fire for the skillet.

"I'm going to work after I make the dinner so I'm going to need you to do the dishes," Tsuna commented rolling up his sleeves.

"Hn," Mochida replied grabbing the remote to the 20 inch flat screen TV. He went to turn it on but paused in mid-action. Turning to the cheerful brunette he made a deep scowl.

"You're still going to that shitty place?" he inquired harshly, "I thought the doctor said not do anything!"

"Nothing strenuous," Tsuna reminded kindly, "I'm only a waiter."

"Che," Mochida took another swig from the blue can mumbling something about "His ass", "Greedy shits", and "fucking tunas". Tsuna smiled and shook his head.

"I need to go to work," the brunette explained dicing the onions into small cubs: without a hint of tears, "Besides, we need the money."

Mochida remained silent as he shrugged off the tinge of guilty creeping into his heart. It wasn't his problem, it was the brat's house. He could leave anytime and wouldn't even bat an eye. Mochida sniffed hotly, now if only his heart accepted that as much as his mind did.

"Whatever," he grumbled, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hai, hai," Tsuna said almost motherly; irking the raven. Soon Tsuna continued making dinner singing a soft tune to himself. Mochida listened to him fumming with unfamiliar and confusing emotions.

_clip_

_clap_

_clip_

_clap_

Mochida's eyebrow twitched with each repetitive sound.

"Damn it!" Mochida screamed startling the brunette. Slamming knife down (the brunette barely missing his fingers by centimeters) he looked up at the raven with wide eyes. Standing up, Mochida stalked into the kitchen his finger pointed threatening at Tsuna.

"I'm picking you up, got it? I don't need another trip to the hospital. I'm only doing this once, dame-tsuna. _Once!_ So you better take care of yourself at that shitty place or I'm going to beat you! You fucking got it brat?" Tsuna blinked rapidly in shock as he nodded his head unconsciously. Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Mochida lips twitched as he swung around and stalked back into the living room. Plopping himself back on the couch, Mochida, feeling more at ease, turned up the volume on the TV and sipped his beer. Tsuna watched the entire scene with warm eyes. Shaking his head, he suppressed a giggle as he continued cooking with new enthusiasm.

Mochida-senpai was too kind for his own good.

* * *

Yosogawa's Traditional Japanese Cuisine was the finest restaurant in Namimori and one of the top ten in all of Japan. The walls were crimson red with sheer curtains, the table clothes were pristine white along with the pressed napkins, the floor was swept and steamed cleaned daily (so clean you could eat off of it), the silverware was brightened and shined so you could see your face staring back at you, and the servers were as clean and shiny as a new penny. Almost with a new car smell to them. Always in the tradition black and white; their charming personality and practiced smile could mute a wailing child. Yes, Yosogawa's was the best, and that's what Tsuna was looking for.

"Sawada!"

Tsuna stood in attention as the owner, Takashiro Yosogawa, came marching to a stop in front of him.

"Yes, Yosogawa-san?" Tsuna asked courteously bowing his head to the older gentlemen. Yosogawa gripped Tsuna's shoulder tightly and bent to his level to look him in the eyes. Blue eyes stared down caramel.

"Don't be nervous, okay. Do your best! If things go wrong, just. Don't. Panic. Okay? Things happen. But try not to mess up?" Yosogawa rambled his eyes blinking rapidly. He ended with an uncertain question rather a statement. Tsuna caught that slip. Tsuna was suddenly a bundle of nerves he wasn't before. His recent excitement was replaced with nervous fear. What if he did mess up? What if he accidentally made a customer mad? What if he disappointed Yosogawa? Or worse...his mother?

"I-I-I-I'll t-try," he stuttered shifting nervously in Yosogawa's grasp, "I-I mean! I-I-I w-w-wont!" Yosogawa sighed sounding defeated.

"I guess that's all I can ask of you, Sawada," he sighed sounding a bit distressed, "Go stand with the others."

"Y-y-yes!" Tsuna complied stumbling away from the man. With his knees and hands shaking he barely made it to the line of servers in the front of the restaurant without tripping. Immediately the whispers began:

_"_**Great**_, Sawada's here."_

_"Tonight is just going to be _**awesome**_,"_

_"Oh god, I hope he doesn't screw up badly,"_

_"Why the hell did he get a promotion anyway?"_

_"He was better as a bus-boy; he was less destructive and in everyone's way,"_

_"This is going to suck," _

Tsuna's breathing hitched as he felt his heart beat speed up. Oh god, he couldn't do it. He couldn't! He _was_ going to mess up. They were right. He was out of his mind accepting this job. He was going to doom them all. His breathing became quick and labored as his chest gave a familiar agonizing squeeze.

"Tsuna-kun," a soft soothing voice whispered by his side. Looking down he saw a short curly blonde with bright blue eyes staring at him with concern.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. As long as you do your best nothing can go wrong," the blonde teenager encouraged.

"T-thank you, Koi-chan," he replied to the girl. Koi smiled warmly patting his shoulder before facing the front. Yosogawa stood before them the waiters looking prestige and graceful, his curly brown head held high.

"Alright, you know the drill. Greet and serve. Customers are golden and are always right," he stated promptly.

_"Except when their wrong," _someone whispered to another. If Yosogawa heard him, he didn't acknowledge it.

"As you know, Sawada has...joined...the...front," he said sounding unsure. There was deathly silence as Tsuna fidgeted nervously in his place.

"So I want everyone to guide Sawada. Be his mentor, teach him the ropes. Just...keep an eye on him," he said urging the last statement. Koi tugged his sleeve smiling brightly up at him.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun," she encouraged, "You'll do fine."

Tsuna swallowed thickly and nodded, "H-h-hai."

"Alright everyone!" Yosogawa exclaimed, "Smile! And Bow!"

Everyone followed suit, bowing their heads to the grand opening doors.

"Welcome!"

* * *

Tsuna's down fall was a Triple Chocolate Fudge Cake. Everything was going fine, great even, until that devilish desert.

At first he was nervous, shaking when he handed over the menu's and his voice cracked when he stated the appetizers. As time pasted and more orders were taken, Tsuna gained confidence. _I can do this_, he began to think,_ I can actually do this_.

He was a natural.

Flowing around the front like a gentle breeze: greeting people, smiling, and taking orders with grace and speed. He got many compliments from Yosogawa, other employees, and even costumers. It was great.

Until a young woman ordered desert. Until desert, Tsuna hadn't stumbled, tripped, or broken anything. Until desert, when Tsuna was the king of the front. It wasn't until desert that Tsuna realized how wrong he was.

"It wasn't your fault!" Koi tried to persuade the depressed brunette, "That bastard made you trip!"

Tsuna wanted to snort as his hands dove into the sudsy hot pool, "It can't be. I tripped over Naga-san, it was nobodies fault but my own."

"I'm telling you! He tripped you on purpose! He's _wanted_ you to lose your position! He was jealous!" Koi exclaimed throwing her hands in the air exasperated. Tsuna shook his head again as he pulled out a white plate from the pool.

"That's not true," he denied. Why would anyone be jealous over him? He wasn't anybody important. Besides cooking, the brunette had nothing unique about him. It didn't make any sense.

"You are so...frustrating! We should go speak to Yosogawa, and straighten this out! Get your position back! You deserve it, Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna dropped the plate he had been washing back into the sink, and slammed his hands down. Koi jumped at the sudden action her eyes going wide in shock and fright. She had never seen Tsuna look so...angry.

"I'm going to take out the trash," he said softly but stern leaving no room for argument. Koi opened and closed her mouth as she watch Tsuna move past.

"B-b-b-but," she stuttered and continued to stutter even when Tsuna turned around the corner disappearing from her sight.

_How embarrassing_, Tsuna growled at himself as he tugged the black trash bags out through the back door, _disgraceful_.

He tripped. He still couldn't believe he tripped.

_"You're doing good, Sawada," Yosogawa exclaimed clapping the smaller man on the shoulder. Tsuna was hunched over by the sudden force but a light blush tinted his cheeks._

_"T-t-thanks," he replied softly as he ducked past his employer._

_"Keep this up, and there will be a bright future ahead of you," he stated following the brunette, "You may even be well on your way to becoming an apprentice-"_

_Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks, in mid-motion of hanging up an order, and his eyes went wide. Yosogawa took that moment to lean in close and with a twinkle in his eyes he whispered:_

_"-to the head chef," _

_Tsuna's heart jumped__. He was going to be - be a-!__ He couldn't even fathom the word. Yosogawa gave him another hard slap on the back before adventuring to the front again. Tsuna stood there gaping, ticket in hand, stunned. He did it. He did it! He was finally going to realize is life long dream. He was going to be a chef. He was going too cook food for people. People were going to eat his food. He grinned, _I finally did it, mama. _He shook his head before continuing onto his task. Ignorant of the glare he was receiving from the shadows. _

_"Sawada, Table three's dessert is up!" shouted the chef in white. _

_"Thanks!" Tsuna grinned as he grabbed the plate with a dark chocolate morsel in the center. Placing it on his round tray he bounded out of the kitchen with a spring in his step. He walked past other tables with customers settled in them, chatting happily as they waited for their meal, he passed his fellow waiters as they took orders and served, and he passed them all with a wide grin on his face. He practically danced his way over to his customers in complete bliss._

_Until that fateful moment, when he tripped over another waiter. His head was in the skies and he wasn't paying attention where he was going. The waiter, Naga, was backing up from his table when the brunette ran into him. Tsuna toppled over him, the tray slipping out of his hand and the dish tossed up in the air. His eyes grew wide as he watched the cake in slow motion twirl in the air before falling straight into an older woman's lap._

_If the air wasn't already knocked out of him, he surely would of stopped breathing. The woman screamed in anger as her husband tried consoling her, and at the same time, yelling at other waiters for assistance. Calling for the manager. Tsuna fell to the ground stunned as Naga pushed him off. _

_"Way to go, dame-tsuna," he hissed with a slight glint of dark satisfaction. _

_"I-I-I-I," Tsuna stuttered unable to comprehend what had just happened. _

_Where did his shining future just go?_

With great difficulty the brunette heaved the heavy bags one by one into the disposal. _I better get used to this_, Tsuna thought bitterly, _This is going to be my life. Nothing but a third-rate nobody._ He grunted as he finished the last load, his breathing labored at the effort. Bowing his head he couldn't stop the unwanted tears that fell.

"W-w-what am I-I-I going to d-d-do?" he whispered, cradling his head. There was nothing for him now. After his mother died, cooking was all he had. He blew it. He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. What was he going to do?

"Are you Tsunayoshi Sawada?" a deep baritone voice interrupted. Tsuna blinked and quickly whipped away his tears.

"Y-y-yes?" he replied turning around. Down beyond the dimly light alleyway he could barely see three maybe four silhouettes of men standing in front of the entrance. Who would be out this time of night? And be asking for him?

Curious he called out, "I'm Tsunayoshi."

"Are you the son of the Young Lion, Iemitsu Sawada?" another asked; a red light shining from his lips.

Tsuna's eyes turned cold immediately.

"Who?"

* * *

He wasn't drunk.

And that was a fact. He had only three beers and two shots. It was like eating breakfast for fuck sakes. And he wasn't being delusion or in denial. He would know when he was drunk. If he was; he'd be singing to the heaven right now. But he wasn't.

So that little wench should just shut the fuck up already and mind her own damned business.

"You're drunk," the red head stated _again _for the fifth time. Mochida brow twitched as he nursed his fourth beer.

"No. I'm not," he stated through gritted teeth. She snorted not believing the words he was speaking. Turning around blue eyes flashed as she gazed upon her employer._  
_

"Sensei! Tell him he's drunk!" she demanded the older man. Old man Keiji looked up, his peppered haired was uncombed as usual and his dark eyes were bright and lit with amusement. Chuckling, he pulled out his cigarette and exhaled.

"He's not drunk, Rika," Keiji replied flicking the ash. The red head's mouth dropped looking astounded.

"That can't be! His eyes are red, his words a slurring, and he's beginning to lose motor function,"

"You make it sound like I'm dying," Mochida growled before turning in his chair and pointed at the wench, "I'm not drunk, hear? I'm only swimming."

She snorted turning around, and swung her hips provocatively as she went.

"Ignore her," Keiji stated as he walked towards Mochida, drying a glass in hand, "Its her first day."

"I noticed," he grumbled turning towards the man.

"So Mochi-kun," Keiji began lips twitching at Mochida's glare, "How's Tsuna-kun? I haven't heard from him in a while?" Mochida rolled his eyes. Yeah, that's because he sorta prom...er _told_ Tsuna he wouldn't get drunk here again. Not after he was busted up after a fight with some wanna-be asshole. Bitch broke his arm, bloodied his knuckles, gave him a black eye, bruised rib, but it wasn't like the other guy didn't leave untouched either. The thought gave Mochida a feeling of dark glee.

Keiji called Tsuna soon after, and the brunette arrived 15 minutes later. Looking worried, anxious, and fearful, but soon as he saw the raven sitting there with a steak over his eye looking big as a king, all feelings turned into anger. The raven had never seen such fire in dame-tsuna's eyes. After that day, Mochida decided never to get into a drunken rage again.

"He's fine I guess," the raven grumbled taking a sip, "Just his usual self."

The old man nodded, "Tell him to come by sometime. I'll give him a drink: on the house."

Mochida snorted into his glass, "Yea, Sawada drink."

The last time dame-tsuna drank [with Mochida's influence and persuasion skills] it only took him one beer before he was passed out cold. Sawada probably wouldn't drink alcohol again not after the hanger over he had.

_But maybe_, Mochida suddenly pondered, _dame-tsuna drinking wouldn't be such a bad idea. __A man who couldn't hold his liquor was a disgrace. _Sawada was a disgrace to the male species. He was such a...bitch. It irritated him how easily that kid could be manipulated. He just wanted to beat the living day lights out of him sometimes. Tell him to man up! Take control! Live a little!

Yeah. Having Tsuna hold his liquor was a step closer to Mochida's sanity.

"Fine," the raven stated finally after a moment of silence, "I'll bring him over sometime." There was suspicious glint in the old man eyes like he could knew what Mochida was thinking.

"Good. That's good. I'm glad you are becoming such good friends with Tsuna-kun. You're good for each other." Mochida nearly chocked.

"What! Friends? With him! No! He's just a - er - tool. Yeah, an instrument of my using. He's nothing but, a no good kid," Mochida stated with clarity, but not exactly convincing, "The only thing he's good at is cooking."

"Hmm, Tsuna-kun does make a mean curry," Keiji mused still staring at him with that annoying look. Mochida muttered nonsense to himself as he took a final drink of his beer. Allowing the liquid to burn down his throat and warm his stomach.

"I've got to go," he grumbled standing up and slapping a wad of cash on the counter.

"Oh?" Keiji hummed curiously, "Where are you goin'?"

"I have to pick up a fish," the raven replied dryly as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Have fun, Mochi-kun!" Keiji waved.

"Shut up, old man," the raven growled walking out the door.

"Oya, such a troubled child," Keiji laughed shaking his head.

"Tell me about it," Rika muttered coming back to her boss, "He's such an ass."

"Aw, don't let him bug you, Rikki-chan. He has a good heart," Keiji grinned, "Now get back to work or I'll cut your pay."

Rika snorted looking doubtful, "You're an ass too."

But she walked away.

* * *

God he hated this restaurant.

It was too bright. Too clean. Too...rich. It was a place where the stuck up and frivolous bastards go to chuckle at the poor lower class serving them. Always leaving good tips because it _helped _those less fortunate. It was like their own personal soup kitchen. Made them feel good about themselves.

Fucking rich people. Thinking they are all that and more. Mochida scoffed, what he wouldn't do for five minutes in there.

"Aaah!" Mochida exclaimed rubbing his head, "Where is that dame-tsuna?!"

For 20 minutes he had been standing there, on the side of the road, waiting for the brunette to come out. As the minutes pasted, night became darker, and the people that passed kept glancing at him like he was some kind of street rat.

It was pissing him off.

"Come on, Sawada," he growled, "Come on. Lets go." Mochida tapped his foot impatiently as he glared at those accursed fancy-looking doors. Suddenly, the familiar sound of laughing was heard. It wasn't the people who were laughing were familiar but the sounds of the laughs that were familiar. It was almost like his own when he was in a good fist fight. _Crazed, blood thirsty, and dark. _Mochida frowned, the sounds were echoing from the alleyway beside Yosagawa's. Kicking off his wall, Mochida nonchalantly walked over to the dark alley, curiosity peeked. As he got closer he could her the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. Bones breaking. Mochida grinned, _now this...was more like it._

"Are you sure this is the guy. He looks nothing like the lion?" Mochida heard someone say.

"Yeah, its him. Have you seen the Vongola's wife? The kid looks just like her," another replied. There was grunt as foot collided with ribs.

"Oh yeah," little bitch, who Mochida just now dubbed, laughed, "You almost got us."

"Your father really messed up our family," big bitch growled.

"So we're growing to mess you up," a new voice, pretty boy, giggled. There was a groan of pain and a shuffle of feet.

"Tell your father not to _fuck _with the Calzetta family!" tough guy, the final voice exclaimed. A fist collided with flesh. From what Mochida could hear the damsel they were beating on was a bloody pulp already. Mochida gave a dark grin. Time to save the damsel in distress, and bust a few skulls open. As the raven rounded the corner he prepared himself for one hell of a fight, but what he wasn't prepared for was the sight he would see.

_Red._

Red for blood. Red for passion. Red for anger. Red for rage. That's what he saw. It consumed his vision as he felt the beast he had caged deep inside himself break free. Instinct controlled his movements as he darted forward, anger motivated him as he reached to pull the sword he swore to never use.

"You bastards!" he screamed as he jumped on the nearest lurking figure. He bashed the sword over his head so hard the wood split. There were shouts of surprise as he climbed off the unconscious bleeding man. Three other figures backed away, giving him a clear view of the damsel. He felt sick to his stomach as he laid his heated coals on the brunette. He almost didn't believe his eyes. Dame-tsuna was beaten so badly he wasn't even recognizable. His face was black and blue, swollen twice the normal size. His clothes were torn and dirtied covered in blood. Sawada was curled into a tight ball trying to make himself smaller and more protected. It was gut instinct that told Mochida who it was, and that only working doe-like eye. That eye that gazed up at him in fear and relief.

"S-s-s-senp-ai..." those busted and bloody lips whispered. The fear in Tsuna's eyes changed. Changed into concern for not himself, but for another person.

_Him._

Mochida lost it.

"Die," he seethed, his grip tightening.

"I don't know who you are-," stated tough guy, "-but you don't know who you're dealing with."

"Oh, I know," he growled, "A bunch of spineless asshole who can't pick on someone there own size."

"You're dead," pretty boy exclaimed reaching behind and pulling out a silver knife. They charged at him, coming in different directions. Mochida sneered as he shot forward towards big bitch, jamming the end of the sword into his jaw. As big bitch stumbled back in pain, Mochida turned on one foot and side kicked the guy in the face.

"Bastard!" cried pretty boy jutting the knife out. The raven eyes lit as he back handed the knife out of the guy's grasp. The knife clattered on the ground as Mochida struck pretty boy's nose with his elbow. Tough guy came at him with fists causing Mochida to continually step backwards.

"You're going to regret what you've done," Tough guy heaved through punches. Mochida just smirked as he ducked down and jammed the splinted end of his sword into the man's abdominal.

"Take this!" big bitch yelled taking up the fallen knife swinging up.

"Don't you know-," Mochida taunted dodging the thrusts, "-knives are dangerous!" He ducked and leg swept the stumbling fool. When big bitch hit the ground groaning, Mochida came upon him and stomped his face in, officially knocking the man out. Pretty boy took his legs out from under him. Mochida stumbled and turned around, eyes blazing, as the man held on. Pretty boy grinned as he struck the knife into the raven's thigh. Mochida screamed in anger and pain as he took the end of the sword and bashed pretty boy's face in over and over again until he fell unconscious next to the others. Breathing heavily, Mochida grunted in pain as he pulled out the knife from his thigh. He stared at the blood staining the blade before turning to the final offender. Tough guy stood in front of the entrance of the alleyway his breathing just as labored as the raven's. Taking a step towards the man, Mochida clenched the knife until his knuckles turned white.

"Don't move," Tough guy threatened raising his hand revealing a revolver. Mochida froze in place his eyes never leaving tough guy's.

"I don't know who the _fuck _you are," he hissed, "But you have _no fucking idea_ who you are dealing with! So drop the _knife_!"

Mochida dropped the offending item onto the ground without hesitation.

"Get on your knees!" he demanded flinching the gun to the ground. The raven didn't move instead he stared down the man. Coals burning.

"I said-" he exclaimed marching over to Mochida, "-get on your knees!" Once again he didn't move, even when the open end was inches away from his face. His eyes taunted tough guy telling him to do it. Telling him to shoot the raven down. Tough guy snarled as he clocked the gun.

"Now or your dead," he swore.

Mochida just smiled, "Do it, asshole. I dare you." Tough guy's eyes widened for a second before narrowing.

"Fuc-" tough guy started before his face suddenly turned purple. Mochida watched, as if in slow motion, the small brunette shove tough guy with a determined look on his face and unfamiliar light in his eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud bang that echoed in the air startling Mochida back into reality.

"Tsuna!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_"You can't save the world, dame-tsuna. You can only live in it,"_

* * *

**Eh, I'm sorry if Tsuna sounds and acts a little...feminine. But remember he was raised by Nana by herself. And he didn't have any male friends or even a male figure to look up too. (Yea a little Iemitsu bashing) So he's going to be a bit female-ish. But honestly Tsuna is completely heterosexual! Sorry to those who are yaoi fans (which i am one of course but-) its honestly not that kind of fanfic. **

**How do you like Mochida? I'm impressed with myself in all honesty. I was trying to figure out a roommate for Tsuna because honestly, the brunette is to kind-hearted to live by himself. At first, I thought about Hana or Haru (they would be neighbors not roommates because Tsuna couldn't handle living with a female, lol) but...i have more important ideas for them xD **

**Honestly i think this story is only to be like nine or ten chapters long. Just to get the guardians in. Its more like a short story than a series. Idk if I'm going to change that or not. Most likely not, but we'll see wont we :) **

**Please review! Even if its just say its "good or bad" **

**one word or one sentence ~ I don't care _minna_ as long as you put your thoughts down!**

**xD**

**[Don't talk to strangers! They might be mafia!] **

* * *

**Next Chapter!**

**Capitolo Due:**

**Cloud [Nuvola]**

* * *

_Edited 7/11/13, 5:24 a.m. _


	2. Chapter 2

Rated **M** for language, possible gore, and safety reasons.

**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Amano-sensei only. I only own this plot and any future OCs.

**Thanks for the reviews(!): **Rainy Paradise , _guest reviewer_: Jewels, EK12 , Final Syai Lunar Generation, and XxShadowfangxX

Enjoy ducklings~!

**Unbeta'd**: all mistakes are my own and I will fix them when _you_ or _I_ catch them :)

**Capitolo Due:**

**Cloud [Nuvola]**

* * *

_"Kyoya, have you ever wondered why the sky was so vast?"_**  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_He didn't pay attention to herbivores. They were weak. They crowded. They were noisy._

_Tsunyoshi was the epitome of the herbivores: he was weak. More than weak; fragile. He would trip, he would fall, he would fail. He was noisy. More than noisy; obnoxious. He would scream, he would yell, he would "Hiieeee!" _

_God the thought of that herbivore's voice gave the skylark a headache. _

_The only thing that the weak herbivore didn't do [which he was highly grateful because Hibari couldn't stay sane if there was more than _**one**]_ he didn't crowd. The weak hebivore was almost always by himself. In the classroom, at lunch, after school, before school, activities, and even during those times when school had ended. The weak herbivore always had his head angled towards the sky seemingly ignorant of the people around him. Content in just watching the clouds drift by. His exemption from those times were when he was crowding with those other herbivores dubbed as "bullies". The ones that Hibari was not unaware of. Every time they laid a hand on the weak herbivore he gave them back 10 times fold. Under the sole reason for disturbing the peace of Namimori. _

_Then what happened next, which never failed to irritate the skylark more, the weak herbivore would smile. _Smile _at the bloodied carnivore. _

_"Thank you, Hibari-san," the weak herbivore would say. Then like always Hibari's brow would twitch breaking his reserved facade and he would turn around efficiently hitting the brunette square on the forehead. To this day Hibari would forever deny hitting the weak herbivore with less strength than any other. Promptly, Hibari would turn around and walk away rage building, but never before calling an ambulance to pick the worthless herbivores up. _

_When was it that the weak herbivore seemed to always pop up? [Because Hibari refused to believe he was paying attention to anyone less than an carnivore.] No matter where Hibari would be or doing he seemed to have a sixth sense about the weak herbivore. A reflex that greatly irritated the skylark to no end. _

_It must have been when Hibari first made contact with the herbivore. Now Hibari made it his top priority to familiarize, but no associate with the students classed "crowding herbivores" of Namimori. So when the brunette came barging onto the roof one day, breaking Hibari's peaceful sleep, he automatically knew who it was he was biting to death. _

**_Tsunayoshi Sawada_**

_Age: 13_

_DoB: October 18, 19XX_

_Height: 157 cm_

_Weight: 46.5 kg_

_Class: Class 2-A_

_The weak herbivore stared at him with wide eyes immediately coming to the realization he had just entered the lion's den. The skylark sat up yawning tussling his dark hair before turning sharp gray eyes to the weak herbivore. The fear in the brunette's eyes multiplied as he took a step back._

_"Hiiieee! H-H-Hibariii-!" The brunette stuttered and turned on his heels to run back into the school. Hibari closed his eyes dusting off his sleeves before standing up. The tonfas he kept hidden on his person slid gracefully into his hands. Before the skylark was able to give chase the brunette suddenly stopped at the doorway. The sounds of gathering herbivores echoed in the stairwell._

_Hibari's eyes narrowed: how dare they crowd in his presence._

_"Herbivore," he hissed in warning. The weak herbivore's shoulders tensed before he turned around stiffly meeting gray with brown. The brunette's eyes flashed with conflicting emotions, he seemed unsure of himself. Until finally, as if his decision was made, the weak herbivore turned around to face the skylark. _Oh, _Hibari thought in surprise, _what is this?

_"I will bite you to death," he warned the usual threat. The threat that usually sent herbivores running in terror, except this weak one. Curious. He watched the brunette swallow thickly before nodding. Hibari's eyes narrowed. The brunette was trembling in fear, his face was pale, his grip on his pants were turning his knuckles white, and he was constantly licking his lips. He looked like he was on the verge of passing out, but the look of determination stopped the skylark from charging. Something about that look...shook him. Hibari immediately stomped that thought down as soon as it had risen. Kyoya Hibari didn't know fear; he relished in it. Served it. He, himself, wasn't able to conjure such a herbivore like feeling. He was carnivore. _

_The skylark gripped his tonfa's feeling more irritated than he was before. The weak herbivore took advantage of the skylark lack of movement to shoot forward. Straight at the awaiting carnivore. _

_"Oh," Hibari smirked raising a tonfa. The brunette's eyes squeezed shut in mid-run raising his arms to protect his face. Awaiting his pending death. Hibari huffed in annoyance at the loss of a challenge, but he was never one to skip a punishment. Swinging the tonfa, he aimed for the brunette's open abdominal. _

_Then the impossible happened, surprising the skylark. _

_"Wow,"  
_

_The weak herbivore had grabbed the end of the tonfa before it penetrated into his soft flesh. The brunette's eyes snapped open as he looked at what he had done. _

_"Heeeiii~!" he screeched letting the tonfa go like his hand was on fire. _

Interesting,_ Hibari thought as he charged again. This time [with the brunette watching him with eyes wide as saucers] Hibari aimed the tonfa to the brunette's head, and successfully connected. He watched with mild interest as the weak herbivore's eyes rolled back in his head, and his body leave the ground and roll off to the side. _

_The brunette was out cold. _

_Hibari hovered over the brunette his gray eyes analyzing. How did this weak herbivore catch his first punch? The way his arms and legs were skinny told the skylark the weak herbivore didn't have any impressive muscles, and the way he stumbled when he ran towards the skylark suggested poor stamina and lack of coordination. Maybe it was just pure luck. _

_To bad Hibari didn't believe in luck. Sounds of foot falls stopped at the door. _

_"Where is-!" _

_Hibari turned coldly to the gathering herbivores at the edge of his sanctuary. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized the students. _

_Aobi Tetsu_

_Class: 3-B_

_Kenshin Reo_

_Class 6-B_

_Miroku Kai_

_Class: 6-B_

_All third year students. _

_"Eek! Its H-H-Hibari-san!" Reo screeched backing away. _

_"So what," Tetsu growled taking a step forward, "Are you the one who knocked out, dame-tsuna? He was our prey!"_

_"Aobi-san," Kai whispered pulling at the arm of the taller boy, "D-d-d-don't! Do you want to get us _bitten to death_?" _

_Tetsu just shrugged off his friend's hold, "Since you took our morning entertainment away. How about you be our new one, little punk?"_

_..._

_They couldn't__ even be considered an appetizer to the carnivore. _

_The fight lasted 30 seconds. The big talk herbivore went down first before he even swung a punch, and then came the two worthless herbivores who tried to scramble away from the blood thirsty carnivore. Hibari wiped the blood on one the herbivore's shirt before retracting them and walking away. He headed towards the stairwell, yawning as he went, with an intention of getting more sleep before the end of school when he heard a pain filled moan. From his peripheral vision he could see the weak herbivore sitting up cradling his head. Turning sharp eyes to the brunette, he watched as the herbivore came to the realization he was surrounded by bodies and screamed._

_"Hhhhiee!" he backed away frantically until his back hit the chained gate. _

_"Herbivore," Hibari catching the brunette's attention before walking nonchalantly over._

_"Eek! H-H-Hibari-san!" the weak herbivore squeaked. Gray eyes captured brown and held. For minutes the two stared at each other, Hibari inquisitive and the herbivore terrified. With the air thick and heavy around the two, Hibari finally spoke._

_"Herbivore, why did you do it?" he questioned, eyes resting on the brunette's hand that had done the amazing feat. _

_"Eh?" was the confused reply, "I-I-I don't k-k-k-know...-" he words drifted off. His eyes flashing as he realized the meaning of the skylark's words._

_"Y-y-y-you m-m-m-mean w-whe-when I-I d-d-didn't r-r-run a-w-aw-away?" he asked looking up into gray._

_Hibari remained silent, waiting for the answer to his question. The weak herbivore fidgeted in his spot as if embarrassed. _

_"B-b-b-because I-I-I k-k-knew y-y-you would h-h-h-hit me," he answered his brown eyes swirling with conflicting emotions, "Y-y-you w-w-were the lesser e-e-evil, I-I-I guess." Hibari eyes narrowed, _This herbivore...

_He didn't like it that the herbivore seemed less afraid of him than those worthless herbivores. Carnivore's should bring fear not benevolence. _

_"S-s-s-soo I-I-I guess I sh-sh-should b-b-be t-t-t-thankful o-o-of m-m-my q-quick d-d-d-decision," the brunette muttered to himself before giving the skylark a smile. _

_That _annoyingly_ innocent smile. _

_"Thank you, Hibari-san," he stated clearly. _

_Hibari's brow twitched. He released his tonfas and quickly, without hesitation, incapacitated the weak herbivore. The brunette eyes rolled back, and his body swayed before falling to the side with an unsatisfying 'thud'.  
_

_"Hn," the skylark snorted, and walked away, back into his school. _

_Ridiculous.  
_

* * *

Detective Soichiro knew he was going to arrive soon.

Why? Because he got a text from an unknown sender saying: _stay. _That one word sent a cold sweat down his spine. So here he was, at the crime scene, waiting. He didn't know _why_ he was waiting or why _he _was so interested in this particular crime scene. It seemed just like a regular hate crime. Couple of gangster's ganging up on a poor man in alleyway. A classic spineless crime.

Soichiro scavenged through his pockets until he found his case of cigarettes. Lighting one up, the detective inhaled the tasteless smoke and waited for his fried nerves to calm. Rubbing his hands together his teal eyes darted towards the entrance of the alleyway and then back too his feet. Why did he have such a bad feeling about this? Soichiro rolled his eyes, _because anything involving_ him_ was never good. That's why._ When you've been in the justice system for as long as he has, you learn to trust your gut more than your head. God knows it saved his skin more than once when a situation got a little sticky.

And since he's been involved with Kyoya Hibari: Soichiro has gained a sharp keen sense in things. And this particular crime smelt fishy.

"Senpai!" came a loud cheerful shout making the man jump. Looking with wide eyes Soichiro saw a younger man running towards him with a grin on his face.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you had already left, senpai!" he exclaimed loudly while rubbing the back of his head. Soichiro sighed exhaling smoke in relief.

"Kuchiki," he mumbled into his cigarette, "You're still here yourself."

"Oh, well," blue eyes twinkled, "Boss said I should stay here and take notes. He said that even the pettiest crime is good knowledge to know."

"Hn," Soichiro brushed his stubble, "So he ditched you to go to the bar, again."

Kuchiki's head fell in defeat, "Probably." The Detective sighed and ran a hand through his locks. So even the big boss thought it was a waste of time being here. So why was _he _so intent on coming?

"You never answered my question, senpai. Why are you still here? Did boss threaten you again?" Kuchiki inquired looking smug.

Soichiro bit at the end of his cigarette, _snot nosed brat_

"No," he said finally, "I'm just bored."

"Ooh," he exclaimed looking doubtful, "So a crime scene is entertaining to you."

"There is about to be another crime scene if you keep this up, brat,"

Kuchiki just laughs.

"So what do you think of it?"

"About what?" Soichiro asked inhaling the cigarette letting the smoke rest in the back of his throat.

"About this crime? It seems like a miracle doesn't it," Kuchiki stated leaning against the wall with the Detective, "From what the victim, Kensuke Mochida, has said the suspects, who currently have no identification, attacked the first victim, Tsunayoshi Sawada-"

"Sawada, hmm," Soichiro exhaled, the name rolled off his tongue like the smoke. Familiar.

"-Kensuke Mochida found the suspects attacking the first victim behind Yosagawa's-"

"-have they said anything?" Soichiro questioned letting the bud fall to the ground and then promptly stomping it out.

"They haven't said a word, senpai," Kuchiki replied leaning forward. Blue eyes trailed over to three suspects who were being placed in the back of separate police cars. Their faces were black and blue covered in their own red blood. Their expression were stone and blank as they shot furies glances over to the two ambulances. One which carried a fellow suspect and another Tsunayoshi Sawada. Kensuke Mochida was being restrained, despite his severe injuries, at other end of the alleyway because of his several attempts at harming the detained suspects.

"BASTARDS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU GOT THAT! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU ARE DEAD! FUCKING BITCHES! LET GO OF ME! LET GO! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM-" his screams were cut off as he was pushed into the back another police car.

"Make sure to keep him under-restraints and watched. We don't need a vigilantist," Soichiro stated as he lit another cigarette.

"I already made sure of it, senpai."

"Good," Soichiro inhaling the fresh smoke.

"You're crowding,"

The detective shoulder's tensed as a shower of apprehension rained down on him like a storm. The casual chatter had made him forgotten the whole reason of why he was staying there. Remembering almost made him choke on his cigarette.

"We're here to see Detective Soichiro," another voice rose causing him to gag as he inhaled the smoke the wrong way. The detective unconsciously wiped his hands on his pant legs as they had suddenly became very sweaty.

"Senpai some pedestrians ar-ar-are you alright? You look a little green, senpai?" Kuchiki asked when he saw the sickened face of the detective as he repeatedly stomped out his cigarette. Soichiro ignored him as he combed his hair back with his shaking hands.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he cursed to himself as he walked stiffly away.

"Senpai?" Kuchiki questioned watching the man go. Soichiro swallowed thickly as he came to a stop next to the yellow line separating him from his impending fate.

"Hibari-san!" he stated loudly bowing his head in respect, "It's-it's nice to see you are well."

"Hn," the famous skylark grunted in reply. Soichiro took that moment to examine hesitantly his ex-boss. The once head prefect had grown taller since the last time he had seen him, which was about three years ago if he remembered correctly. His hair was longer now and his eyes were more narrowed and slanted in a cruel intimidating way. His face had lost all of its child characteristics and was now more angled and defined and increasingly colder. Soichiro licked his lips hesitantly as he zeroed in on the place Hibari kept his weapons. From the outline of the skylark's sleeves, Soichiro could clearly see the tonfas stashed away on his person.

Already old wounds, caused by those twins, began to ache.

"Soichiro-kun," a voice called. Looking up he spotted another old acquaintance.

"Kusakabe-san," Soichiro bowed again. Tetsuya Kusakabe hadn't changed much in appearance. He still had that same retro-hair style, his eyes were still kind and determined, and even the way he held himself was the same. The only thing that _did_ change was his height, he was still taller than Hibari-san, but even more so in his older age, and even his face was older looking. Soichiro would of thought Tetsuya in his early forties if he hadn't known better.

"Let us through, herbivore," Hibari commanded his eyes the color of steel as they landed on Soichiro's head. Soichiro could hear the slight tone of impatiences in Hibari's voice. The detective gave repeated glances over to the crime scene. How was he going to explain this one to boss?

"Ah-ah-alright," he said defeated. Anything was better than being bitten to death by Hibari. He lifted up the tape allowing the two men to duck their heads and pass through. As quickly as it came Hibari's glistened in annoyance at the act, his eyes slitting as they narrowed in at the yellow tape. Soichiro mouth dried instantly, _scary_.

Ignoring the questioning stares he was receiving, the detective ushered the two bystanders further into the crime scene.

"We received a call around 11:34 p.m. from a Takashiro Yosogawa," Soichiro began dryly, tugging on his collar from a sudden hot sweat, "An employee of his, Koi Tapenyaki, found the victims and the suspects in this ally around 11:30 p.m.-"

"Is Takashiro Yosagawa still here?" Tetsuya asked suddenly.

Soichiro nodded, "Yes over by the entrance talking to one of the officers." He pointed over to the distressed looking man talking heatedly with one of the people from his department. Hibari gave Tetsuya a look that seemed like a private conversation to which Soichiro was lost too.

"Pardon me," Tetsuya stated and walked away, leaving Soichiro and the skylark alone. The detective suddenly got a taste for another cigarette.

"Continue," Hibari demanded coolly crossing his arms; eyes closed.

"A-ah," Soichiro stuttered lost for words. His eyes darted over to the Tetsuya's retreating figure, half tempted to beg for him to come back.

"Soichiro," Hibari called causing teal to meet silver, "Continue."

He could feel a memory resurfacing. A memory he had longed since pushed deep back in his subconscious. A younger Hibari standing over him with the same slitted eyes, and it was raining. Big fat droplets hit Soichiro's face creasing down his cheeks mixing in with the dirt and blood already covering his entire aching body. Hibari regarded the battered body of the younger Soichiro with no emotion. The younger Soichiro stared back, but his emotions were less concealed. They flickered on and off his face like a movie reel.

_Pain. Fear. Admiration. Astonishment. Respect._

For the kid who saved his life._  
_

"O-o-o-okay," he coughed feeling embarrassed, "W-when we had arrived the paramedics were already on the most severely injured. The first victim: Sawada Tsunayoshi and one of the unknown suspects. Sawada Tsunayoshi had severe injuries on his body ranging from broken ribs, left arm, damaged left eye, lacerations, and severe internal bleeding. Other injuries are going to need further medical analysis." Hibari grunted his eyes flashing as the glanced at the departing ambulances. Silver slits followed the vehicle until it disappeared behind the buildings.

"Ah, um, Tsunayoshi had the most severe injuries but the abnormal one was the suspect's. He-"

"His name is Leonardo Cispne," Tetsuya interrupted as he rejoined the two. In his hands were a black book which he was currently writing in.

"Le-le-leon-" Soichiro sputtered off in surprise. That was a foreigner's name, the suspect was completely japanese.

"The the other three:

Alexander Treble

Joseph Treble

Gregory Marino."

Foreign. All foreign. Soichiro blanched. This...was not good...for him.

"And," Hibari stated more than questioned.

Tetsuya gave a small smile closing his book.

"We were right. They're from a family,"

_Family?_ Soichiro questioned resisting the urge to pull out a cigarette,_ what family? They weren't even related.  
_

"Gazelle,"

"Calzetta," Tetsuya corrected placing the book in his back pocket. Hibari snorted letting his hands fall to his sides.

"Crowding herbivores," he stated coldly making Soichiro shiver. Whenever the prefect muttered that sentence, it was never meant to be a good sign.

"Soichiro-kun, Leonardo," Tetsuya said startling the detective, "You were saying something about him."

"Ah, yeah um," Soichiro coughed, "The-the suspect, Leonardo C-Cispne, was severely burned." Tetsuya and Hibari looked at each other in silent communication something that Soichiro could not possibly understand.

"Burns," Tetsuya mumbled looking at the detective with narrowed black eyes, "Was there a fire?"

Soichiro shook his head, "No. That's the weird part. They're calling it spontaneous combustion."

"Could it be-," Tetsuya muttered looking at Hibari with inquisitive eyes. Hibari remained silent as he studied the entrance of the alleyway. His demeanor cold and untouchable as he stood aloof thinking.

"Hibari-san?"

He smiled. Hibari smiled. Hibari never smiled unless...Soichiro's heart dropped to his stomach. His hands itched to grab a cigarette.

"Oya," Hibari muttered mostly to himself, "Has the herbivore been keeping a secret from me?"

_Who? _Soichiro thought and he was pretty sure Tetsuya was thinking the same thing from the way his eyes narrowed in confusion. Hibari then turned around and walked away without any further explanation. His black black trench coat trailing after him like a cape, and some might say he looked like a hero on a mission. Soichiro thought him more a reaper; ready to end someone's time with one deadly strike.

"Hibari-san!" Tetsuya called, "Where are you going? We haven't finished here."

"Continue on without me," Hibari grunted back. Soichiro watched with awe as the skylark moved forward not stopping even when he was blocked by the yellow tape. Instead of ducking like a decent person would Hibari raised his arm, and before Soichiro could blink or comprehend, a light of silver cut the air. The yellow tape bowed to the skylark as he walked past without a pause.

There was a sudden uproar.

"Hey you-!"

"No bystanders!"

"What the hell do you think your doing, sir?!"

Soichiro groaned into his hands, big boss was going to have his ass on a silver platter.

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience, Soichiro-kun," Tetsuya sighed, apologizing.

"I-Its alright," he grumbled looking up defeated, "Hibari-san will always be Hibari-san."

He meant it as a jest. To give a sharp poke at the skylark [while he was out of ear shot], and feel a bit relief at the truthfulness. He smiled at the man expecting to see the amusement and understand flicking on his face. Instead he was met with a voided expression and dark eyes. Soichiro's smile faltered.

"Yea," Tetsuya mumbled offhandedly. Soichiro remained quiet as a sudden wind of awkward silence enveloped them. Tetsuya shook his head as if brushing of any remaining unwanted thoughts in his head.

"Shall we continue?" Tetsuya inquired giving the detective a genuine smile.

Soichiro swallowed thickly and nodded, "S-sure. What need do you have of me?" Tetsuya rubbed his chin in thought as he led the detective away from the crime scene.

"Well first we've got to head to the station,"

"What are we going to do there?"

"We need one of our own to be there when we bail out the suspects,"

"Oh, I see-wait!" Soichiro looked at the taller male startled, "You're going to bail the suspects? The same suspects that will be charged with attempt of murder and assault?"

Tetsuya lips twitched in amusement. "Don't worry, Soichiro-kun. We're not allowing them to go free. We just need them out before national security gets involved. They will be securely detained at our facility."

That didn't make Soichiro feel better or safer.

"Why would this involve our government and foreign ones?"

"Because those four are not originally from Japan," Tetsuya remarked.

Soichiro rubbed his chin, "So we need to get to them before the pros, huh?"

"Sort of,"

"I still don't understand. Those four looked completely japanese. Where are they originally from?"

"Italy," Tetsuya replied calmly as Soichiro gave him a dubious look, "Don't think too much on it. All we need you to do is look the other way on somethings. We'll do all the dirty work," Tetsuya patted the detective's shoulder in away that was supposed to be comforting, "We also clean up our own messes. Nothing we do will effect your currant life, Soichiro-kun."

Soichiro grunted as he was ushered into his own vehicle. As he turned on his car to a slow purr he gave a sly glance over to the retro looking man who sat comfortably next to him in the passenger seat. He didn't understand and most likely never will.

It was his own fault. He was the one who signed the disclosure form. He was the one who decided not follow the fearless leader down the path of his own conquest. It was nothing but his own fear that held him back. He stood on the sideline watching as the head prefect and fellow disciplinary committee members walked into the bright light leaving him in the dark. He knew, even as he signed his name in dark black letters, that he would never truly severe ties with the prefect. Hibari's beatings, his aloof demeanor, his influences, and his hurtful but truthful words; they were forever seared into the detective's body and soul. Maybe he had wanted freedom? Maybe he had wanted peace of mind? Peace of body?

Maybe he had been an idiot: overrun with fear of the unknown, frightened by the intensity of it all. He could still hear the voice of the head prefect clear as day, as he said his speech on his last day as a senior, as the head prefect. If he closed his eyes and thought back, he would see the prefect standing tall in front of the podium. His eyes narrowed and slitted like always, but it was clear. Voided of all emotion. He was confident and strong. It awed and scared Soichiro.

_"...I'm leaving Namimori...there is something I wish to find...that I can't here. I don't know when I will return or even if I will. I can't promise safety nor will I want too. Its your choice to follow me on my journey. It may prove fruitless or it maybe lead us to places beyond human comprehension..."_

To this day Soichiro has no idea what Hibari meant. Only the ones that still follow him faithfully do. Like Tetsuya. Soichiro raised an elegant brow at the other man. He wonder what he had seen on his journey. What knowledge he gained? What choices he has made? Were they life changing? Life threatening? Was he still Tetsuya Kusakabe?

Soichiro just sighed and moved the shift into drive. Nothing he did now would stop his younger self from signing his life away. Those big black letters were forever marked on that parchment and burned into his soul.

Soichiro Yagami was forever a normal man with his future drawn out for him.

* * *

"_I wont allow you...to hurt my friend...anymore," his voice was steady and low. It was a deadly promise laced with a cold threat. His dark eyes bore down at the shaken man with a sharpness to them that cut straight into the soul.  
_

_And a flame that burned with resolve.  
_

Mochida woke with a start sitting up in his bed with a cold sweat running down his back. Running a hand through his black locks he laid down with a steady sigh.

"Shit," he cursed throwing the ungodly hot blankets off his damp body. Rubbing his face in slow circles he concentrated on the nothingness. Trying to force his sleep deprived mind back into slumber. He needed sleep. He needed to be _strong_ when he came home. He needed to stop thinking about bullshit!

_The bullet went through the brunette's shoulder. He saw that flash of silver ripping right through the pale flesh of the skinny _weak_ shoulder. __Tsuna didn't flinch. Not even a flicker of emotion in his dark caramel eyes. Tough guy dropped the gun in fear. _

Mochida hit the sides of his head with his own two fists in an attempt to block out the unwanted memories. This was his fault. He was weak. Mochida sat up and swung his legs on the sides of the bed. He needed a beer.

Exiting his bedroom he walked down the hallway of the apartment in the dark. Feeling his way down, he entered the living room and without any control of his own: images, phantoms, illusions haunted the raven.

"_Let me start up the bath," the brunette said to the broken raven who sat on the couch unmoving. Dark sunken eyes watched the brunette move around his house with ease. Not a slight hint of unease at having an acquaintance, practically a stranger, an ex-bully of his, in his home. His haven._

_"I may have some clothes that would fit you," Tsuna mumbled to himself touching his chin in thought, "I might just have to go to the store and buy something." Tsuna turned to look at the raven. His bright eyes staring into cold ones. __He didn't even flinch away like the raven wanted him too.  
_

_"Stay," Tsuna said almost pleading as he stared down the raven. It was the raven who broke away. His stare was to intense. To bright.  
_

_"I'll be back right back. So stay," the brunette pleaded as he retreated into the dark hallway.  
_

Walking past Mochida_._

The raven continued into the kitchen without a moments hesitation. As he opened the refrigerator he grabbed a blue can that sat just on the inside door. Mochida turned to meet his own eyes.

_"He...fuckin' stu'id," the raven mumbled lowering his head so his unkempt hair blocked his eyes. His chest hurt with so many emotions that consumed him all at once. _

Mochida turned away from the scene and sat on the wooden stool by the kitchen island. He popped the can's top and drank greedily.

_"I think we should buy you more clothes," Tsuna said turning to the raven who sitting on the counter. He was face-down cushioned by his arms. _

_"You've been here about two weeks, and I'm sure you're tired of just wearing white t-shirts and pajama pants," he continued turning back to his task at hand. Cooking dinner for the two of them.  
_

_"What do you think?" he inquired and looked from the corner of his eyes. The raven didn't say anything, but there was a slight roll in his shoulders.  
_

_Tsuna smiled, "Okay. We can go tomorrow, and don't worry, you can pay me back whenever you can." _

_When the brunette began humming happily to himself a blue can was thrown at his head. _It hit the wall and split under the pressure. Dark brown liquid rained everywhere in the kitchen.

"Waaah~!" Mochida screamed as he kicked the stool away. He attacked the kitchen, pushing things onto the floor, tossing tools in the air, and throwing objects at the phantoms that haunted the enclosed space. He screamed and screamed some more when his throat began breaking.

"Why must you be so nice!" he yelled and threw a toaster at the brunette who smiled, "You fucking idiot!" he grabbed a knife, "Don't protect me! A weak no good idiot like you can't protect me!" he chucked the infernal thing at the brunettes retreating back, "I don't need protection!" he took the rice cooker and bashed it on the floor, "I don't need protection!" He slammed his fist into the tiled wall. Pain vibrated up his arm as his knuckles tingled at the impact. Pulling back he looked at the blood and split skin. Turning, he walked away not bothering to step over the broken glass and sharp objects, his only focus was getting out of there. He stumbled to the door pulling on his shoes awkwardly and tossing his jacket over his shoulder.

_"Senpai," a voice called out. _

Mochida turned around to see the slender brunette standing in the hallway in his pink apron and smile on his face.

_"Be safe," he exclaimed cheerfully._ Mochida stared, his gaze unwavering, as he analyzed the brunette. Finally he turned away and gripped the door knob.

"I don't need your fucking sympathy," he growled, "I can take care of myself."

And with that he slammed the door shut behind him. He walked, he didn't know for how long or how far, his only intent was to get far away from the house as possible. He ignored the pain in his leg, feet, and hand. The pain only motivated him to continue on. He wasn't weak. _He_ was weak. Not him. Not him. _He _needed protection not him. Mochida reached behind him to grab the hilt of his sword only to grasp thin air. His heart stuttered for a moment in fear and confusion before he remembered. That worthless piece of shit broke in two. Mochida lowered his hand as anger fueled his emotions. Why had even kept that stupid sword? It served no purpose. It gave no meaning.

It was only an ugly reminder of that bastard of a father.

"_I have no need of an ungrateful son,_"

Mochida snarled and kicked the chained gate, ignoring the pain exploding up his leg. He continued kicking it until he couldn't feel his toes anymore. His head was light and clear in euphoria as he gripped the chains of the fence. He laughed and laughed as the tears rolled of his face.

"I don't even know what I'm doing anymore," he whispered as he sunk to the ground, "I don't even know who I am." The raven cradled his head, _Who was he?_

"Well that is an easy one," a voice echoed in the darkness, "Kensuke Mochida. Birthday: March 13 19XX, Blood type: 0-, Mother: Katsume Mochida-Ryuu, Father: Jirou Mochida, siblings: none; only child, personality: hot-headed, favorite food: Tsunayoshi's Udon, favorite color: blue. Do I need to go on?"

Mochida looked up startled. A figure moved in the darkness forming a silver out line of a body. Shadows danced in the weak street light. The silhouette grew till it covered the raven and the entire street corner.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mochida seethed his burning coals never leaving the stranger. The figure revealed himself to be man covered in a long purple cape, his face covered by a checkered mask.

"That's an easy one too," the masked man replied sounding disappointed, but a hint of amusement in his tone, "Now, ask me something I don't know."

* * *

"Vongola Family," the red head stated his green eyes shining intensely. Hibari slowly opened his eyes to look at his to fellows _c_onversing across the room. Tetsuya sighed and rubbed his forehead._  
_

"Are you sure, Shoichi-kun?" he asked looking tired and stressed.

The red head nodded shifting his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Yes, it took some digging but I finally found it." He swiveled in his chair and his hands rolled on the key board.

"I looked both into Kensuke Mochida and Tsunayoshi Sawada's information. Mochida average student. Tsunayoshi below average. Both went to college. Both dropped out. Mochida disowned and unemployed. Tsunayoshi mother died young when he was 18, and has never been in contact with his father. The usual information. Mochida turned into a dead end, but as I dug more deeply into Tsunayoshi's, I found something interesting." Hibari uncrossed his arms and walked over to the two his eyes gazing over the large computer screen. Shoichi swallowed nervously as his stomach suddenly cramped at having his leader so near. Flickering his eyes between Hibari and the screen, he continued.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, son of Iemitsu and Nana Sawada. Nana Sawada-Watanabe was a normal woman born March 31 19XX in Okinawa. She moved to Namimori when she married Iemitsu. Average student, went to college for cooking, but dropped out when she became pregnant. Normal japanese woman, but the father-"

The screen flickered from the cheerful looking brunette with large brown doe-eyes to a blonde scruffy looking man with caramel eyes.

"Iemitsu Sawada born June 15 19XX native to Namimori. Above average student, college graduate, Bachelor degree in economics, fiancees, business management, and personal resources. An highly intelligent man," Shoichi stated slightly impressed feeling a minimal amount of respect for the japanese man.

"Vongola," Hibari said his eyes never leaving the caramel ones, "What does it have to do with them?"

"Oh ah," Shoichi stuttered hitting the keys rapidly. The picture faded away and a new image grew bolder. It was a list of names branched out like a family tree.

"It took awhile to hack into the Vongola system," Shoichi mumbled, "I only had 5 minutes to download what I could before they cut me off." Shoichi removed his glasses from his face and began cleaning the lens.

"I got suspicious when I found connections to Italy when Iemitsu was only 17. Looking into him, I found he was part of a business in Italy called_ Aromatizzare-"_

Tetsuya's eyes widened, "Thats-"_  
_

Shoichi nodded, and the image switched again to an ordinary building.

"The CEDEF headquarters,"

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the tall building. Iemitsu Sawada, that weak herbivore's father, was part of Vongola. That herbivore was part Vongola.

"So Tsunayoshi Sawada is Vongola," Tetsuya mumbled rubbing his face in thought.

"Yes," Shoichi agreed, "But as far as I can see he has no other further connection with the group. All further ties to them are cut."

"I'm surprised," mumbled the man, "Usually the Vongola are all for keeping family in the group. Keeps a pure line."

"Hn," Hibari grunted turning around to the other side of the room.

"What of Tsunayoshi and the Calzetta? What is their relation?" Tetsuya inquired to the red head.

"Nothing as far as I can tell," he replied, "Tsunayoshi and the Calzetta had no prior connection with each other until the incident." He turned swiveled on his chair to look up at the man, "Though I found something interesting." Without looking he hit the enter key. "They're calling it the "Night of Fire" incident."

Red flames filled the screen and smoke chocked the image. The large Victorian mansion was consumed by the fire as figures on the ground danced with the shadows. Hibari gazed over the image with slitted eyes.

"It was rumored that the attack on the Calzetta family was lead by Iemitsu Sawada. The Calzetta family was a new family, only has been around for about 20 years or so. They were the largest underground mafia group in Italy. Over 2 million men. Despite their size though, they were consider a low ranking group, 126 out 341 strongest mafia organization. According to Ranking Fuuta," Shoichi showed the two a large group of suited men grouped together surrounding a singled shadowed man on a throne, "Apparently the group was having disputes with the Vongola over land in Taranto where oil was found. The majority of the land belonged to Vongola but the oil was large enough that it went over the Calzetta border. Peaceful disputes quickly turned ugly as the Calzetta began attacking the Vongola directly."

"I've heard of this," Tetsuya mumbled staring at the piece of land on the screen, "Its been said the Ninth's eldest heir died in a street fight in San Marino."

Shoichi nodded as his stomach rolled, "Th-the Ninth, in order to stop shedding anymore innocent blood, issued an order to eliminate the whole family."

"Blood for blood," Tetsuya whispered under his breath.

"The survivors of the family split and ran from Italy to the Europeans, Americas, and Asia."

"So what is their intention with Tsunayoshi?"

Shoichi shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine." The two remained silent, studying the last picture of the four attackers roped and taped together, their eyes burning with anger. Hibari closed his eyes and settled against the wall.

"Revenge," he said his voice startling the two, "Against Iemitsu who destroyed their family."

"Oh I see, so instead of attacking Iemitsu directly they went after his weakest link," Shoichi muttered and the picture of the smiling brunette covered the screen.

"How pathetic," the skylark remarked coldly, "Instead of facing the predator head on they resort to tricks. Preying on the weak like insignificant insects they are. Pathetic herbivores, all of them."

"Hibari-san,"

Shoichi swallowed thickly, "Y-yes but we haven't been able to get a single word out of them. They've invoked the right of Omerta,"

"That's only because we haven't caught their leader yet." the skylark replied. Shoichi's green eyes fluttered.

"Leader?"

"Oh," Tetsuya exclaimed clapping his fist into his hand, "I had forgotten that the Calzetta family worked in groups. Does that mean there is a fifth member?"

Hibari nodded, "Apparently. If we had caught their leader, the group would have broken the moment they saw us come for them."

"That makes sense," Shoichi muttered swiveling in his chair his fingers dancing on the key board, "I'll check to see if a fifth person came with them when they arrived in Japan."

"You might not find him," Tetsuya remarked, "The Calzetta may have been weak and prideful but they weren't stupid. They were known for their cunning."

"Okay, I'll check for any flights to Japan in the month before and after the four's arrival. See if they carried any Italians with the heading to Namimori,"

"Good," the man replied as he leaned back, "Hibari-san, I - Hibari-san?" The man turned to see the skylark missing from his spot on the wall.

Tetsuya sighed rubbing his forehead in frustration, "Where did he go now?"

* * *

Hibari was leaning against the pale wall of the hospital room with his eyes closed. He didn't need to open them to know what was there. He had been here so many times before he had already memorized the room. The herbivore, Tsunayoshi, was in the middle of the room, on his right stood two unused wooden chairs, and a heart monitor with wires and tubes connecting to the brunette. On his left, a table with a single vase of multicolored flowers. The brunette himself was covered in bandages: his left arm bound in a cast nestled against his chest, and his left eye was covered by a white patch. The brunette's small face was swollen, freckled with red blotches and a dark circle coloring his remaining eye.

Tsunayoshi Sawada had been unconscious for two weeks.

Hibari adjusted his position on the wall. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Protecting him like those crowding herbivores. He couldn't care less what happened to the brunette. Its just every time he was off by himself wondering, he always found himself here. In this room, on the wall, watching, and waiting. It was irritating.

His hands twitched at the need to bite something. Preferably the unconscious herbivore. He reined in his emotions as he closed his eyes. Only his twitching eyebrow revealed his annoyance.

When that herbivore woke up he was in for a world of pain. Hibari was going to bite him ten fold for making him wait here. Guarding him like some lowly servant. Making him _feel _things. Hibari huffed crossing his arms together. Settling down, he listened to the soft chimes of the machines and Tsunayoshi's steady breathing. Oh, yes, he definitely was going to take delight in making the brunette scream in fear. Plead for forgiveness. Until then he would wait patiently for the brunette to wake and peer at him with those large doe-like eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" a rowdy herbivore's voice echoed into the room, breaking the peaceful silence. Hibari opened his eyes slowly to see the raven herbivore standing in the doorway carrying a blue cylinder bag on his back.

"I said-" the herbivore removed the bag from his shoulder and pointed it threateningly at Hibari, "-what the fuck are you doing here, Kyoya?"

The skylark just smirked; eyes narrowing into steel. "Oh? So the loyal puppy returns."

Mochida growled at the jeer and firmly gripped the bag with two hands. Hibari rolled his shoulders as he pushed himself off the wall. Time to relieve some of his boredom by playing with the herbivore's guard dog.

"_You care about them right? They are your friends?_"

Hibari frowned at the unwanted memory. _I have no need for such trivial things_, he assured himself, and then attacked with a swing of silver.

_..._

_...  
_

_...  
_

_..  
_

_.  
_

_..  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_"Its to allow the cloud to move free and without chains, but also, so the sky can be close. Whenever the cloud should have need of the sky, he would be there, waiting indefinitely,"_

* * *

**Do you know how hard it is for me to write Hibari-san? Hard. Impossible! I love him to death, but getting into his head is like me doing the splits. Painful and impossible. T^T My head already hurts. I just sat there at my computer and stared at the screen sometimes. I'm serious. I have ALL the other chapters planned out [Okay I'm still working on Reborn and Mukuro's] but Hibari...Hibari! Your personality is so hard! I'm more of a Tsuna/Yamamoto-kun personality~ I...just...can't...get...inside...your...head!  
**

**Hibari: **A weak herbivore, like yourself, could not possibly understand a carnivore.**  
**

**I knew you would say that *sigh* Did I portray Hibari-san alright? He wasn't too OOC was he? :/  
**

**...Mochida-kun...he's really coming out nicely, huh? Inspiration bitched slapped me the other day. I think I might be falling in love with his character [_my_ Mochida not Amano-sensei's Mochida] That little raven is so emotional isn't he? I just want to give him a hug sometimes. He deserves it after all the shit he's been through. I love how Tsuna-kun just attract people to him whether he knows it or not. Whether they want to be or not. People can't help but care for our little brunette. :)  
**

**Okay~ I want to at least reach 10 reviews! Please! I know you can do it, loves! I just need a one word review: **good or bad**! Having 10 reviews would make my heart swell with joy! I will serious cry anime tears if you do!  
**

**~Ciao Ciao~**

* * *

**Next Chapter!  
**

**Capitolo Tre:**

**Storm [Tempesta] I**

* * *

_Edit 7/11/13 6:41 p.m._**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Rated **M** for language, possible gore, violence, and safety reasons.

**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Amano-sensei only. I only own this plot and any future OCs.

**Thanks for the reviews(!):**XxShadowfangxX , NightHunterHime,_ guest reviewer_: jazlaura, Mischievously , Polar Pig, silent-insaneminako, KhRfan12, calypso tchaka, _guest reviewer_: Angel, liaxing, NaturalSam14, Latui, v. victory, Esperanz, _my [anonymous reviewer]_, RenegadeWarrior, Magical. x. Melody, Final Syai Lunar Generation, and Dark Bless.

Enjoy loves~!

**Unbeta'd**: all mistakes are my own and I will fix them when _you_ or _I_ catch them :)

**Capitolo Tre:**

**Storm [Tempesta] I  
**

* * *

_"I am the relentless storm,_"**  
**

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

Gokudera preferred guns. Or better yet; bombs.

In a way they were less messy, quick and easy, and if used correctly [with the proper use of his natural skill and years of experience] it was just about 100% accurate. He flicked his lighter, cupping the flame around his cigarette together. Taking a deep breath he inhaled and then exhaled the bittersweet smoke.

Knives were too personal; to upfront. He preferred to take his enemies by surprise. Light them up with a flash and a bang.

_To bad for _- the silverlette cocked his head as he studied the slumped over figure bleeding in his computer chair - _oh yes, Timothy Janet._ His employer wanted it to be personal. So despite his distaste for the method he completed his mission efficiently and without objection.

His target was very much an anti-social workaholic butterfly which made his job easy. Not having to sneak around the condo, avoiding loud-mouth children, or self-medicating wives, or even the sometime black-handed lover(s). No, Gokudera would almost say Signore Janet was a self-claimed celibate or even eunuch. Unfortunately, Signore Janet _did_ have a family, and once they came home [Signora Janet from her "_meeting"_ at the book club and his only son from his baseball game] they would surely find a rigor mortis Timothy Janet.

But they shouldn't worry; death came swiftly to Signore Janet. Out crept the silverlette from the shadows only a flickering desk lamp as a witness. Signore had his back to him, unaware of the reaper writing his time, and death pulling him closer in an inescapable hug. No, Signore was unaware of all his surroundings except his over abundant paperwork. Gokudera's green eyes flashed jade as he quickly, without hesitation, grabbed the man's mouth, stifling any scream. Which came short and muted as Gokudera maneuvered his head back and cut one slit on the fragile flesh of the throat. It was quick and clean despite the bloody mess. If anything, Gokudera should be considered an benevolent creature. He didn't relish or gloat or take pleasure in it. He still had his _pride_ as man. Timothy Janet was just another pay check; simple as that.

Now if only he could explain that to this fucking kid.

"You!" the dark brunette screamed and lunged. Gokudera dodged without a second thought and sighed. How could he allow himself to get in such a mess? Disgraceful. Not leaving like he should have when he completed his mission, he was now stuck with this little _problem._ The problem being Timothy Janet's son, who should be at his baseball game, but came home after a forfeit. A mixture of adrenaline, a winning high, and the kid's natural need for his father's approval that spurred him into entering his father's study.

Creating this whole damn mess.

"Che," Gokudera clicked his tongue in distaste. Now he was going to have to kill the kid. The brat turned back around with wild eyes as he charged again. Arms open in full intention of tackling the silverlette. Gokudera stepped aside and held out his foot catching the kid's. The kid tumbled down onto the floor catching himself with his hands. Before he could get back on his feet, Gokudera kicked him in the backside. The kid grunted and toppled over as the silverlette took that moment to step on the kid and hold him down.

"Now, pay attention," Gokudera hissed and pinned the kid'a head down with a black cane to the temple, "This isn't a toy." he added pressure and the kid let out a muffled whimper. "This cane holds more power than your puny mind could possibly imagine. So if you're not careful-" he added more pressure and the kid screamed. The smell of burning flesh irritated the silverlette's nose, "-I will just burn your fucking face off."

The brat started gasping like a fish, chanting a dark promise.

"I'll kill you...I'll kill you...I'll kill you,"

Gokudera smirked, "You're a hundred years too early to be dreaming of that shit, brat."

Especially since the kid looked like he was on the verge of fainting or pissing his pants, just from a mild threat and a little torture.

"Stay down and be good," Gokudera growled relieving some of the pressure but kept his cane firmly placed on the kid's temple, "I have to think."

_Well what in the hell do I do know?_ the silverlette thought and dragged in a deep breath of smoke, _The contract didn't state anything about what would happen if witnesses intervened. _Not that first time _employers _ever thought about that kind of things. Oh yes, Gokudera knew his _boss_ was a - well, noob per say. All about the how and why, never the when, what, and if. Sometimes Gokudera wondered who the real blood thirsty monsters where. The ones that did the killings or the ones that encouraged it. _Reveled_ in it.

His employer was as about as giggly as a school girl at the thought of Timothy Janet's demise. Gokudera thought his employer was a sick son of a bitch, but he had no qualms about it as long as he was paid.

"Get off...me!" the brat yelled from under foot. The silverlette smacked him with the edge of his cane.

"You broke my train of thought, brat," he hissed, "I had almost forgotten about you. How unfortunate."

He could just stab the kid, he still had the knife.

He could blow him up. He had a hidden stick of dynamite tucked behind his ear ready for use.

Shoot him? He had a gun in his chest holster.

So many choices. So little time.

"I'll give you a choice," Gokudera mumbled with a wicked smile, "How would you like to die?"

"With your blood on my hands!"

"Are all youth these days so melodramatic?" Gokudera gave a good stomp to the teens backside. The kid lost his breath and his ribs caved in with a satisfying crack. "Don't get lippy, brat." The silverlette rubbed his chin fondly as he stared down at the crippled teen below him. He smiled.

He had an idea.

"Hey, hey, brat," Gokudera called. He received a glare from watery red eyes. Blood and saliva dripped from his pale lips as he bared his teeth up at the silverlette.

"Fuck you,"

"Che," the silverlette clicked pressing the cane into the kid's skull, "Didn't your parents teach you to respect your superiors? Keep this up and you'll end up dead. Like your father and then where would your revenge go, brat?"

The kid looked ready to pop a blood vessel from anger. Or maybe it was just from pain? Frankly, Gokudera didn't care.

"I'm going to let you live, brat," Gokudera muttered and grabbed his cigarette, "I'm not in the mood to kill your punk ass. Aren't I kind?"

The brat just wheezed, drooling on the carpet. How uncute.

"You can live, bury you father, mourn a little, and then move on; forgetting this whole thing. Or-,' Gokudera stepped back then, moving himself off the teen, letting him free.

"You don't forget. You don't move on. You instead, seek revenge for this worthless piece of shit. You become stronger and when you are ready," he paused inhaling the bittersweet smoke into his lungs; watching the kid as his eyes burned with fire, "You come kill me." The silence was thick with tension as the kid stared at him with disbelief. Jade stared back him with amusement, enjoying the flickering and wavering emotions that crossed the teen's face.

"W-w-wha - you think I'm an idiot! You're lying!" he yelled with anger and suspicion. Gokudera raised his hands in defense.

"I'm anything but a liar. I maybe a killer, but I'm an honest killer. I've never broken a promise in my life," he muttered with a smirk.

"I-I-I don't believe you," he whispered before closing his eyes as an agonizing expression appeared on his face. He coughed violently rolling his face on the floor coughing up blood. The burn on his temple gleamed ruby red in the dimly lit light.

"Believe what you want," he shrugged turning around, his back open to the kid, "Do what you want. Go back to your life and forget, but-" his hand grasped the brass knob before he looked back.

"-I wonder. Can you live with yourself if you do?" he questioned touching his chin inquisitively. Eyes burned with rage as the kid dragged his nails into the carpet.

"I'll kill you! I swear! I swear on my father! I swear on my family! I swear on my life!"

Gokudera smiled as he cocked his head and pointed two fingers at his temple. Mirroring a gun.

"Can't wait, brat."

And he pulled the trigger.

* * *

He was dead. That was the only answer Tsuna could come up with for being in this large white room: alone. His fingers gently caressed the glass coffee table placed strategically in the center of the room. The break between two opposing couches.

Huh, he did not know heaven was into Martha Stewart*.

There was a open kitchen, pristine and clean almost like it had never been used before. Tsuna could feel the drool forming at the end of his mouth. His hands itched to touch, to cook, to make, to create! This must be heaven. Tsuna had never seen so many kitchen utensils in his life! There was so many things in that kitchen Tsuna had only read in books, and many more he didn't recognize.

Tsuna had to look away as tears came to his eyes. It was almost too beautiful to look at. Something bright caught his eyes across the room. Tsuna looked and noticed a desk was also present, along with a king sized bed not too far away.

He was in a flat. A very large flat.

Tsuna frowned. How had he gotten here?

"Hello?" the brunette called timidly walking into the living room portion, "Is anyone here?"

Silence was his only answer. His frown deepened.

"Strange," he whispered and turned around grasping his chin in thought. Was he dead? If he was, where was his mama, grandma, and grandpa? Where was he if not i heaven? Tsuna looked up and noticed gigantic windows reflecting to the outside.

Tsuna's eyes widened at what he saw. Large, gigantic skyscrapers. Skyscrapers that seemed to overrun the earth and sky. They consumed all of his vision. He could not see where the buildings began or end, just the endless outlines of blue, black, silver, and white.

"W-w-where am I?" he whispered in fear taking a step back. Something wasn't right here. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. This place...this place was a-

"Oya~? I haven't had a visitor in a long time," a voice stated cheerfully causing the brunette to jump in fright. Turning around frantic caramel eyes widened at the sight of a figure standing by the doorway. Blocking his only exit. The stranger's terrifying grin widened, stretching on his pale face.

"So tell me? Do you like to play chess?"

Before Tsuna could answer or even _think_ of a reply, his world shattered. The background cracked into millions of tiny jagged pieces and fell like broken glass. It cascaded down like rain suddenly leaving the brunette feeling bare and exposed. The room disappeared leaving him and the albino alone in a dark world. Pale violet held caramel in an intense but curious stare. Tsuna didn't know what to do. The air felt to thick to even breathe. He felt the darkness enclosing on him, consuming him whole. Then before Tsuna could break, lose all control of his sanity, and release into the fear that coiled around him like a thick black rope - the albino broke.

His face split from his temple to his chin and then small webs branched; consuming his body.

"Oya~?" the albino laughed and looked down at himself then back at the brunette. His grin widened, if not looking a little strained. "You could of just said no, ne?"

And he shattered, leaving Tsuna alone, to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Awareness came to him slowly. It was pain he registered first before anything else. Pain wrecked his body like he had been power-drived into the concrete and then promptly shoved into a dryer on full speed. There was even a ringing in his ears that made his forming headache even more painful. Tears burned in his eyes as he resisted a whimper.

He wanted his mama.

Next came fatigue. He didn't have the energy to open his eyes or even a finger. He never felt more useless in his entire life. He couldn't even wipe the tears that were leaking down his cheek and leaving a cold trail to his chin.

He wanted to go home.

Next came the voices. They were low and soft keeping in mind of the resting brunette, but still rather heated and deadly. Almost blood thirsty.

"Shouldn't you be attacking innocent bystanders,_ Kyoya-san_?" the voice was laced with contempt and sarcasm.

"I don't attack the innocent, Kensuke Mochida, I bite those who disturb the peace and break the rules."

"So that's everyone and then some, huh, _Kyoya-san_?"

There was a tense silence that seemed to last forever before Mochida let out a deep and disturbing chuckle.

"So the birdie wants to play, huh? Bring it on, you bastard!"

"Are you sure you want a repeat of what happened last time, herbivore? I'm sure you are still licking your wounds,"

"Has anyone ever told you how irritating you are?"

"I'll bite you to death,"

"Those are fighting words, _Kyo-chan_,"

In Tsuna's mind eye, he could see the last fragile string holding Hibari's temperament together fall apart with one clean cut. The skylark's eyes would narrower ever so slightly as they darken to the color of cool metal. Then with grace he would raise the two twin tonfa's grasped in each hand and step forward in a battle ready stance. Mochida would be smiling manically at the other corner a wicked glee shining in his coal burning eyes. Then reaching behind him he would grasp the woven hilt of a long silver katana. Why a katana? Tsuna truly didn't know. Maybe it was because Mochida always seemed to be carrying that kendo sword where ever he went. In Tsuna's drugged induced mind a deadly replacement for that long wooden instrument was a Katana. Either way, for some reason the sharp but straightforward weapon seemed to be better suited for the raven.

Whatever the reason was, having two emotionally unstable people fighting in an populated area couldn't possibly - scratch that - _wasn't_ good, at all.  
He had to stop them some how.

"St_op_-," he gasped as he weakly licked his chapped lips; was that blood he tasted?, "D-do-don't...f-f-f-fighhhah-" he ended it was a sigh. Suddenly, just breathing caused pain to bloom in the brunette's chest.

"T-T-Tsuna?" Mochida exclaimed in surprise, "D-did you say something dame-tsuna?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to answer but instead a deep tingling sensation went up his throat from his chest. Instantly he turned and began coughing chronically.

"Oi? Tsuna! Are you okay? Oi! Oi! Don't just stand there, Kyoya! Go get a nurse damn it! Can't you see he's dying!"

"Don't exaggerate, and don't presume you can order me around,"

"Just go, Kyoya!"

Hibari closed his eyes in an attempt to avoid rolling his eyes at the spastic raven. Turning around he left leaving Mochida to his flustered attempts at trying to calm the brunette.

"Just breathe dame-tsuna," Mochida exclaimed looking frantically around, "Do you need a kleenex? Water? Wine? Fuck. Where is that fucking nurse!"

If Tsuna could, he would of smiled fondly at hearing his friend so frantic and at a loss of what to do.

"I'mma...f-f-fine," he let out a deep throaty cough, "J-j-j-just...ah...second."

Mochida stopped moving and went to Tsuna's bedside.

"Oh," came his intelligent reply and he shifted uncomfortably watching the man's spamming body. Soon the coughs settled down leaving Tsuna with searing pain in his chest and a painful wheezing sound every time he breathed.

"Ah, w-why can't I-," Tsuna let out an uncomfortable wheeze, "-open my eyes?"

"Oh, dear, excuse me!" came a feminine voice then a cold hand touched Tsuna's forehead. The brunette sighed and leaned against the cool touch.

"You're running a fever," she mumbled and pulled away; Tsuna wanted to cry over the loss, "Sawada-san can you hear me? Do you know where you are?"

Tsuna swallowed thickly down a clump of fear. Where _was_ he? He tried to think back to last thing he remembered but it only came back in pieces. He remembered leaving to go visit his mother. Then staring at the white tombstone as the incense twirled and swirled merging with the sky. Then the kitchen staring at the blue tiles as the stew bubbled and steamed before him. Then...then...nothing? He couldn't remember anything past that. What had happened? Was he still at home? No, he couldn't be. First, Hibari didn't know where he lived, and second there was no way Mochida would allow an unknown woman, much less _Hibari_, into their house. There was only one other possibility.

"H-h-hospital?" he croaked.

"Yes, good. You are at Namimori Hospital. Sawada-san, do you remember what happened?" the woman asked kindly.

"N-n-no," he replied, "I-I don't even know how I got here."

There was pregnant pause before Mochida let out a number of colorful curses.

"Mother fucking-! I'm going to kill them!" He yelled and there was a loud shattering sound. Tsuna jumped in surprise and the nurse's hand flinched away from his wrist.

"S-s-sen-?"

"What are you doing! Get out! You are upsetting Sawada-san!" the nurse screamed and moved from the brunette's bedside, "Go! Go before I call security."

"Oi! Oi! Watch where you're shoving woman!" Mochida yelled as he was violently removed from the room by the petite female.

"Good riddance!" she growled dusting off her hands. She turned again and gave a smile at the frail man who was sitting up with a panicked expression.

"Don't worry, Sawada-san. It would do him some good to get out. He has hardly left your side since you've arrived. Him and Hibari-sama," she explained unraveling her stethoscope.

"Y-you mean-" he began only to end up coughing violently again. That couldn't be true, why would Hibari be worried about him? Why was he even in Namimori in the first place? In fact, how did Hibari even know he was in the hospital?

...

What happened to him?

"Oh my," the nurse muttered distressed as her fingers skimmed over the brunette's blue hospital dress, "I'm going to touch your chest okay? To check your lungs and heartbeat."

Tsuna nodded vigorously as he continued coughing. The nurses cool hand moved down the collar of his hospital dress touching freezing metal against his chest. Tsuna couldn't help but flinch in reflex.

"Sorry," she mumbled sympathetically, pressing the instrument against his skin, "It should heat up in a second."

"Its...okay," he whispered leaning back against his bed waiting patently as the nurse moved the scope across his chest.

"It looks like you have liquid in your lungs, Sawada-san. The reason for your coughing seems that they are trying to dispel it," she stated sounding concerned, "I'm going to have to tell the doctor and she will most likely have to prescribe you medicine to speed up the process and lessen your discomfort."

"W-what is it?" Tsuna inquired softly.

"Could be many of things, but more then likely it is blood," she stated calmly. Tsuna heart hammered in his chest. Panic rose alarmingly as his fist clenched against the white sheets of his bed.

"B-b-b-blood?" he squeaked out in fear.

"Don't worry. As long as its nothing internal it should be like hacking up water. Though you're going to be watched closely so it doesn't turn into Mono,"

That didn't make the brunette feel better at all. Forcing himself to relax he pulled the blankets closer over his chest. How in the world did this all happen? Why couldn't he remember?

"W-w-what happened?"

"Slight amnesia is to be expected," she stated calmly as she sat next to the brunette, "Do you remember anything that happened Sawada-san. Anything at all?"

Once again Tsuna shook his head, "Nothing. I don't remember anything at all."

"Hmm," she touched her face in thought, "It seems, according to the statements given to us by the paramedics, you were attacked by local gang members. You were severely beaten and shot."

Tsuna felt the blood drain from his face. He suddenly felt very light headed.

"Sawada-san? Are you alright? Your lips are green," The nurse stated in concern.

"I'm f-f-fine. I just...need a moment...to process...this," he stated in short gasps. No. No. He will not have a panic attack. Not here. Not now.

"Maybe I should get you something to relax?"

Tsuna shook his head, "I'm fine, please continue."

"I don't think-"

"Continue," he state firmly; there was no room for argument in his tone, "Please."

"Ah. Um." the nurse mumbled slightly flustered, "Of course, Sawada-san." The thugs who had jumped him she explained, if their intention had been to kill him they would of nearly succeeded in doing so. His injuries were severe enough he had to be taken to immediate surgery. His liver began to fail him as he continued to bleed to death on their table. He had so much blood loss that his body began shutting down organs to persevere the little life source it still had. Which resulted in his kidneys failing. While they were able to do a blood transfusion, repair the liver, and stop any more internal bleeding he may of had; they were unable to completely save one of his kidneys. While it was true that a human could survive on one kidney alone, the thought that he had lost that little organ that had just been fine and healthy just a couple weeks ago; made him visibly ill.

The bullet thankfully enough was a clean shot. It when through and out his shoulder with out internal damage. It was going to leave a scar, and he may have some discomfort for awhile but he would fine. He had survived death, but lost an organ along the way, had a broken leg and shattered an arm, but he would survive [he just had to work through months of therapy]. A miracle according to the nurse. Tsuna swallowed thickly as he processed the information as calmly as he could. Already he could feel the familiar uncomfortable squeezing around his heart and the uneasiness in his chest. His head felt light.

"What-what about my eyes?"

The nurse shifted: either in discomfort or in attempt to get comfortable, "We felt it better to cover both eyes when you awoken, but only your left is severely injured. You got damage and scratches to the cornea and multiple blood vessels that burst inside the sclera. You have the possibility of going blind or having permanent damage that will affect your vision."

"Can you...take it off? I want to...see,"

"I don't recommend it. It would be good for both of your eyes if you let them rest, but if you insist-"

"I do," Tsuna replied cocking his head to the nurse, "I wish to see the person I am talking to."

He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Alright, Sawada-san. Lift your head,"

He did as he was told and waited patiently as small hands unwove the cloth around his head.

"Okay, just take a moment. Remember you only have one working eye so don't strain yourself," the nurse consoled pulling back.

"Alright," Tsuna replied as he slowly opened his eye. White light blinded him at first causing him to blink rapidly. Then gray and black blurred together like fog forming into jagged shapes. Colors finally came in slowly, only in specs at first, there was blue, purple, gray, green and red before everything settled and cleared. Tsuna blinked once, twice before taking in his surroundings.

"Everything okay?" the nurse stated standing up clicking on a pen light. She shined the light in his eye causing the brunette to squint. The blonde, at least he assumed she was blonde [he couldn't tell anymore because there was a white dot that formed around her entire head every time he blinked] smiled warmly at him.

"Your pupil dilated perfectly," she reassured tucking the pen back in her breast pocket, "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No...I'm alright..."

There was an aggressive knock on the door causing the two to look up.

"Oi! Is dame-tsuna okay? I've been waiting out here for 20 minutes!" Mochida tense voice reverberated through the door. The nurse scowled as she felt her eye twitch in annoyance.

"That guy has no respect for other people," she hissed grasping onto the clip board and pushed up her glasses on the bridge of her nose. Her blue eyes burned intensely through the lens. That man had been nothing but disruptive and rude his entire stay at the hospital. She would of surely had kicked him out already if it hadn't been for Hibari. Hibari always seemed to be able to divert the raving raven's attention; calming him with a fight. How a fight was relaxing she had no idea. She thought it was juvenile, brutish, incorrigible, and obscene; but it worked. The raven would shut up and everyone could relax. At lease, for a little while.

She turned to her patient and was surprised to see the brunette smiling. His sole caramel eye softened as he stared at the door with relief and happiness. The nurse pulled the clip board to her chest as she watched the brunette with eyes warming.

"You're lucky," the nurse said suddenly earning the brunette's attention, "To have such a good friend to stick by you."

Tsuna looked down and touched his cast with his free hand. A faint tint of red on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I am," he whispered with a small smile.

The nurse smiled fondly, "Would you like another blanket, Sawada-san."

Tsuna shook his head, "No thank you."

"Alright then, I'll be back later. Just press that button if you need me," the nurse stated pointing to the button wrapped conveniently on the hospital bed.

"Thanks," he replied watching as the blonde nurse turn the doorknob, "Oh, wait. I never caught your name?"

The nurse paused and turned back with a raised brow.

"He didn't say? Oh, of course not. That would be just like him." she sighed waving it off before placing a hand on her hip, "The name is Aria Fujimara. I am one of Hibari-sama's personal nurses."

She didn't think the introduction would cause such an alarm in the brunette. It was a simple statement to a not so simple job. Hibari was very sensitive when it came to his health. Though he rarely became sick, he still had a staff on hand of highly trained doctors and nurses for whatever should ail him. She, personally, considered the whole thing a side paying job. Nothing note worthy. The brunette, from the way he was reacting, didn't seem to agree with her notion.

Tsuna sputtered in surprise, "H-H-Hiba-HIIIEE-ack!" He ended up in another coughing fit. Aria hurried to the brunette side and immediately began rubbing his back in a comforting and soothing manner.

Through his wheezing and coughing, he was vaguely aware of the door being thrown open and a wide eyed raven marching in.

"Tsuna! Are you okay?"

* * *

He knew someone was in his room the moment he stood before his door.

He had chosen his hotel room with purpose. The second floor, directly in the far back of the hotel. The second floor so his pursuers would take some time to get to his room, and also he could easily jump out the window if need be (despite the window sealed shut inside and out. He could easily just throw a chair at the glass, shattering the whole damn thing. It was less of a worry on his part, because he knew no one could break through without alerting him, the entire hotel staff, and indirectly; the police.) At the end of the hall was also the easily accessible emergency exit door; another possible get away if need be. It was a one way, conveniently locked to the outside. So there was precisely only one way for him and possible pursuers to enter from: his front door. Just the way he liked it.

His trick was one he had learned in the Americas. It was simple, easy, but effective. He stuck a plain piece of paper, no bigger than an inch, at the bottom of his door every time he left; so if someone entered his room without his knowledge it would lay on the floor innocently. Alerting him of a presence of an intruder. The silverlette stood by his door not even a foot away staring at the white piece of paper solemnly. The wistful paper seemed to be screaming at him, foretelling him the danger that lay past the wooden door, but Gokudera felt like turning an ear. It could of been the house keeping in his room, he thought but then quickly dismissed the idea because the 'do not disturb' sign he had placed on his door this morning was still there; mocking him. He sighed rubbing his temples, _what a taxing day. _

And he still hadn't met his employer yet either. Fucking great.

Rolling the cane mindlessly through his fingers, he thought upon what to do.

Leave? His things were still in there: clothes, books, knives, dynamite, guns, etc. He supposed he could always get new ones, but the money-!

Fight? That would be more troublesome and time consuming. Not to mention messy, dirty, and an even more waste in money. [Bribery is a bitch.]

Alert the staff? Oh, yes that would amusing. "_Ah, yes. I think I have an assassin in my room? Could you please take care of it for me? Also I would some food, I'm quite famished. Grazie!" _

...

Not.

Gokudera clicked his tongue. He guessed he should find out what sort of person took refuge in his homey room before he chose a course of action. The old fight or flight reaction. He twirled his cane for a second or two in thought before gripping the head in his fist. Concentrating on his resolution he summoned the soft bright blue flame that danced inside his body. He then pushed that power from his stomach to his arm down to his hand and into the black cane. The cane coated itself in the subtle flame glowing faintly in the dimly lit light. Gokudera promptly tapped the cane to the floor.

**_ Ruggente Fiume Pioggia_**

The flame leaked onto the floor like a river. Flowing away and free, till it became transparent, only visible to its master. The flame rolled under the door leading into his room and expanded. It formed and shaped over the carpet coating it with the soft blue flame. It kept going until it was a like second skin to the entire room, then Gokudera concentrated. He gently touched with the tips of his fingers, almost like he rubbing a purring kitten, across the flame: the room. Though he was not personally there himself: his essence, his spirit, was.

And he would catch what should not be.

It was there on his bed, laying in wait for him. His flame rolled over the intruder, and he could tell the person wasn't an ordinary assassin. He also knew and carried his own flames well. He was alert and aware. He was on edge as his pores leaked with his own protective flame. Gokudera could taste it on the back of his tongue.

It was spicy, hot, forward, and familiar.

The silverlette cut off his flame so fast he felt almost nauseous. Immediately and without a second thought he promptly turned around.

Flight. It was defiantly time to flight.

"Hayato, I know you are there. I have watched your shadow from under the door for about 10 minutes now. Come in will you,"

Gokudera froze before he could take two steps. He closed his eyes and cursed his luck.

With a sigh, a curse, and a grunt all in one, he reluctantly turned around and walked into his own room. There was hell to pay.

As he turned on the lights, he was blinded by the face of the one person he did_ not_ want to see.

"Aneki," he growled through gritted teeth, "You should of called."

"I did," she said without hesitation and uncrossed her legs, "You've just been avoiding me."

_Not well enough_, he thought scornfully as he undid his jacket and tossed it on a chair. He glanced over at his older sister taking in her appearance. When was the last time he had seen her? Seven months? Nine? A year? He didn't remember. She had grown her hair longer: if he remembered correctly, it was just past her shoulders. Now the puce colored hair was down to mid back. She seemed shorter too, but that could of been because Gokudera had grown taller. Identical jade gems stared at him with warmth and relief.

"I was worried," she stated suddenly standing, dusting off her black skinny jeans, "That something may have happened to you."

"Che, I can take care of myself," he replied stubbornly lighting a cigarette between his lips.

"I know," she said softly a small gracing her lips. They stood there in silence. Gokudera leaning against the wall avoiding his sister's gaze. Bianchi standing only a few feet away, her eyes roaming her brother's distant figure. He seemed to have gotten more scars on his beautiful face, he also seemed to have developed a nervous tick in his right hand. She did not though, like the dead look he was wearing. Underneath his brilliant green eyes there was dead light that peaked through.

Bianchi frowned.

"Hayato," she called softly.

"Hn?"

There was pause as the sister reached behind her and pulled out a magazine.

" '**_Sighting in England: Farmer swears his cattle was taken by UFO'_** " she quoted looking at the article with an elegantly raised brow, "I thought you had grown out of this, Hayato."

_That_ got a reaction from the silverlette. His cheeks burned red as his eyes flashed jade: anger over taking the dead spot. She couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. Gokudera took the look as her mocking him.

"What I do in my free time is none of your business!" he roared snatching the magazine from her hand. He quickly turned and promptly shoved it into a desk drawer with a slam. His face was painted red as Bianchi chuckled behind her hand in amusement.

"Oh, Hayato,"

The silverlette glared grinding his teeth into his cigarette. The taste of tobacco staining his tongue.

"I suspect you didn't come here just to investigate my pass times, aneki," he seethed closing his eyes; brow twitching, "Is there something you wanted?"

Bianchi sobered almost immediately as sympathetic jade overlooked him.

"You look good, Hayato," she said sincerely, "How has been your eyesight? Shamal has told me that you stop coming to see him."

The silverlette cursed and muttered something along the lines of 'fucking old man' and 'perverted doctor'. Bianchi took advantage of his distraction to stare at his face once more. The long scar that stretched from temple to temple was white on his flushed skin. It was a good three inches in height covering from the tips of his brow to the top of the cheek bones. His eyes, his pretty jade eyes that were so much like her own, were lighter almost white in appearance. They moved around unfocused not clearly staying on object for long. Bianchi wanted to weep.

"I told him, I didn't want to see him anymore. I don't need my eyes to fucking see," he growled, "I'm perfectly capable of surviving on my own."

"I'm just concerned-" she started looking at him with watery eyes; the twin pools reflecting her raw emotions to him.

Gokudera snapped, "I don't need your concern! I don't want it! Now tell me what you want or get the hell out!"

His sister visibly flinched closing her eyes cutting off his window into her soul. Her face scrunched in anger, pain, and irritation before it was completely wiped clean. Taking her hands, she rubbed her eyes clearing them of tears, then as she pulled away she opened them slowly.

They were dead as his own. Gokudera had to look away or he would of been eaten by guilt.

"Father wants you home," she stated in a matter of fact tone. Gokudera suppressed a bitter laugh.

"Home? I have no home,"

"You do. You're just blind to it,"

"Was that suppose to be some sort of pun?"

"You know what I mean,"

"No. No I don't,"

The siblings glared at each other both challenging each others words. Bianchi sighed and looked away first, _he was so stubborn. Like their father._

"He's sick, Hayato."

"He's been sick before,"

"Not like this,"

"Get Shamal. He could cure him if that crappy self-appointed hypocrite couldn't help," Gokudera snubbed closing his eyes.

"Tamaki already called him. There was nothing Shamal could do. We've been told to make him comfortable as possible and prepare for the worst," Gokudera was silent as he rested his head against the wall conflicting emotions storming in his body.

"And the wench? How is she taking it?" he said finally; his voice soft.

"She is worried, Hayato. Her husband is dying. Our father,"

"And I guess she pulled out the best linen just for my arrival didn't she?" he inquired with a bitter chuckle.

"Mother," Bianchi paused trying to think of the right words to say, "Mother isn't thrilled, but she understands. We're family, Hayato."

"Family! Family!" the silverlette snapped his eyes blazing with anger as they peered at his sister, "We are _not_ family! They have proven that long ago."

Bianchi was silent as she watched her brother's angered face. He meant his words. At least he believed in them. He truly did not believe them family. Bianchi's heart broke in two. She had to look away from the eyes that were so similar to her own.

"I believe you family, little brother," she whispered softly, but the silverlette heard her. Gokudera's anger faltered draining away from his face leaving him with cold guilt. His shoulders lowered as he bowed his head feeling shame burn at his cheeks. Bianchi walked away hugging herself as she stood side by side her brother inches from the door.

"Please, Hayato. Its fathers dying wish, you owe him, at least this much," she stated before walking out and closing the door with a soft click. Hayato stood frozen by the door hands clenched at his sides.

"Damn it!" he yelled and kicked off the wall. Walking over to his bed he sat down and pulled out his cellphone. Grabbing a little black box from his back pocket, he connected it to his phone. After a few moments his phone beeped confirming his phone was now safe from being tapped. Flipping open the contraption, he speed dialed a number.

It rang three times before he hung up. Waiting one second, he redialed. It rang once before a deep velvet male voice answered.

_"'ello?"_

_"Est votre patron dedans," _the silverlette replied in french_, "Je dois lui parler," _[Is your boss in?; I need to speak to him.]

"Qui veut savoir?" [Who wants to know?]

Gokudera spit out his ruined cigarette and lit up another. Taking a deep drag of the smoke he replied.

" 'Black Storm' "

There was a pause on the other end before the sound of shuffling came.

"_un moment,_" came the hurried reply. [One moment.]

Gokudera breathed out the smoke from his nostrils taking solace in the tingling sensation at the back of his throat. His tense muscles relaxed and his stomach uncurled at each inhale of the bittersweet smoke.

He needed to get out. He need to leave. Somewhere to think. Some where peaceful. Some where not here.

"Ciao, Black Storm," came an Italian greeting from a thickly accented french man.

"Ciao, Signore Antoine," he stated opening his eyes slowly; jade flashed, "How is business?"

Antoine chuckled, "Same same. Extortion can be a tricky business."

"Really? Now," Gokudera said a dark smile flitting on his face, "Prostitution not working out for you? Or was it slavery?"

"Now. Now. I don't go exploiting trade secrets, Monsieur Black. Now this isn't just a social call is it? As I much as I love our little bouts together. I regret to say I am very busy at the moment."

Gokudera chuckled, "No. This pertains to the request you asked me awhile ago."

"Oh~? Have you change your mind?"

"You could say that," he inhaled as he stared at the wall across from him, "I just thought to myself 'Why the fuck not? Its almost like a vacation.' "

"Only you would think killing a man a vacation,"

"In another country I would. Here its a job, there its a vacation,"

"How grotesque,"

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black."

"Hmm, true. Alright, Monsieur Black, shall I mail your plane fare to the usual location?"

"Yes,"

"Good, good. Then as always, its a pleasure doing business with you,"

And the fucker hung up without another word. Gokudera pulled back and stared at his cellphone for a second before shaking his head. Setting the phone on the in-table he laid back down on his bed staring at the ceiling, watching the smoke rise from the burning tip of his cigarette.

Tomorrow he would call his employer and tell him the news of Timothy Janet's death. Not that he wouldn't already know. No doubt it would be on the news his employer would be eagerly watching. Then, after he was paid his sum of money, he would head off to Sicily then to Giappone.

Where he would kill a certain man named Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

Irritation, would be the best word to describe the emotion Hibari was feeling at the moment. Pure and burning irritation.

"We found five men that entered Japan around the arrival of the Calzetta. All five were headed with destinations closest to Namimori. None as far as I could see had any relation to our men or anything related to the mafia," Tetsuya stated through the phone. Hibari closed his eyes as he pressed the receiver close to his ear.

"Is it possible he could be using a fake persona?"

"Yes, and we're checking into that now, Hibari-san. Give us a few days,"

Hibari's brow twitched. It was not going as fast as the skylark had originally planned but if things kept progressing as they have been, they should find the leader before the month was out.

That was good, he was itching to bite something.

"E-excuse me, Hibari-san. But I was wondering if I may inquire about Sawada-san? Is he alright? I know you two were close in the past-"

"The herbivore is fine. Get back to work, or I'll bite you to death," came his instant reply as he immediately cut off the connection. He placed the phone back in his back pocket as he leaned against the hospital wall. Ignoring everything in the world around him as he closed his eyes and relaxed. Tsunayoshi was awake and the puppy was annoying as ever. Barking and growling at everything that came near his master. Even their fights had lost their original luster after the herbivore had awakened. It was almost like the puppy had lost its will to fight. It was irritating and made him want to bite him even more.

Then the effect the herbivore had on the skylark himself. He felt relief. He was relieved when the herbivore had sat up spewing his herbivorous nonsense. Then when the herbivore went into his relentless coughing fit, he knew immediately the brunette was still not well, and went to fetch his nurse.

His, meaning Hibari's, nurse. Hibari had order his personal nurses and doctors to take care of the herbivore. Why had he done that? Now that he thought back, he didn't clearly remember the reason. It just seemed like the logical thing to do at the time.

Hibari was worried.

The skylark eyes opened in a flash, gray melting into silver. Tonfa's slid gracefully in his hands before he raised them and promptly took his wrath upon a innocent passing pedestrian.

The herbivore needed to be properly punished for jay walking and disturbing the peace with his off key tune.

* * *

_The sky opened letting a free fall of pelting rain. The clouds crowded together covering the sky in grayish pillows as bolts of green light struck the earth. Hibari stood against the school under the over hang watching the crowds of herbivores rush into the school; some in rain coats, others covering their heads with books, and waited patiently, eyes scoping out beyond the gates for any straggling herbivores. And as the bell rang one, twice, thrice, the lonely herbivore appeared. Hibari raised an elegant brow at his appearance. He wore no coat nor did he have any bag or book covering his head. In fact, the herbivore carried nothing on his person except his clothes which were sticking to him like a second skin. Hibari charged at him stepping out into the rain ignoring how the fat droplets immediately soaked into his own uniform. Stepping in the way of the herbivore, he watched with mild satisfaction as the brunette's eyes widened in terror.  
_

_"H-H-H-Hibari-HIIIIEEE!" he skidded to a stop. His only way blocked by a terrify monster.  
_

_"Herbivore, for arriving late and appearing in such a disheveled state, I will bit you to death," he stated and raised a tonfa. If he thought it was impossible for the herbivore's eyes to get any bigger, he would of been proven wrong. The caramel eyes doubled in sized as he jumped in fear.  
_

_"No! No! Hiiee! I'm sorry!" and he turned away and ran. But before the skylark could give chase like a carnivore hunting down its prey, the herbivore tripped. Not even taking two steps away, the brunette's foot caught in mud and slid forward landing face first on the ground. Hibari sighed lowering his arms and calmingly walked over to the cornered brunette.  
_

_"Itai itai," the herbivore groaned turning around tentatively touching his face. A flash of silver caught his attention breaking any more thoughts of pain. He watched in fear as Hibari raised back his tonfa.  
_

_"Ack! No, H-Hibari-san wai - UGH!" Hibari hit the brunette squarely on the forehead. Completely knocking the herbivore unconscious.  
_

_"Hn," the skylark turned away and brushed off the blood. He then promptly walked off, leaving Tsunayoshi dead by the gates.  
_

_For some reason that herbivore always pissed the skylark off.  
_

_Hibari had not walked more then a couple feet from the crime scene when Tetsuya came jogging to his side.  
_

_"Hibari-san," Tetsuya bowed his once retro hair style was now gone with the rain. His natural curls seemed to tighten in the humid rain and clumped against his face.  
_

_"Hn?" Hibari just stared at him with a raised brow.  
_

_"Group 3 that was dispatched to back gate encountered a rebel group from Ishikawa High school trying to sneak in. They were caught and thoroughly dealt with. Apparently, Hbiari-san, they were here to attack you." _

_Hibari smirked, "Oh? Herbivores got bite?"  
_

_"We would like to know what course of action you would like to take, Hibari-san?" The skylark turned away and walked back to the under hang of the school. Leaning against the cool wall he closed his eyes.  
_

_"Tell the others we will have a meeting after school,"  
_

_"Ah, yes, Hibari-san. I will tell them right away!" Tetsuya replied bowing once again before running off in the rain. Hibari grinned, _time to finally put plans into action.

* * *

_He sent them on their own.  
_

_If they couldn't take care of simple herbivorous group on their own, then he had no need for them. He didn't have any use for weak herbivores. Hibari stood impatiently against a wall 3 blocks away from the intended meeting he would not show up to. He stood there arms crossed under a dimly lit light, eyes closed listening to the peace of Namimori. The storm had settle down to a subtle rain fall that fell to the earth lazily.  
_

_This was a test and they knew it. One that would decide their fate in the disciplinary committee and maybe, in the future. Hibari needed faithful and strong subordinates for the plans he had. So this would test their will. Would they stay and fight? Or run with their tails between their legs like the herbivores Hibari thought them to be? Only time would tell now.  
_

_"Hiiiee! H-Hibari-san?" came a familiar voice. The skylark slowly opened his eyes; pinning caramel with gray.  
_

_"Herbivore," he stated, threatened, and growled all in one. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his obnoxious herbivore self. He closed his eyes completely dismissing the brunette.  
_

_What if they failed? Then he would just have to find another loyal group of subordinates despite the fact how time consuming it was. But what else could he do? The weak were easily replaceable despite how tedious it was.  
_

_There was a sound that broke the skylarks thoughts; again. As Hibari opened his eyes his pupils slitted as he tracked the source of the disturbance. The herbivore, Tsunayoshi, did not run away like the skylark originally thought. Instead he got closer. He was only a few feet away at the opening of an alleyway squatting down with a herbivorous look on his face. In his hands, which Hibari hadn't notice before, was a plastic container.  
_

_What in the world was he doing?  
_

_"Its alright. I'm back. I said I would didn't I?" he stated soothingly as he pulled out a sopped cardboard box. Hibari raised a brow. There was movement from inside the box and Hibari could hear the soft desperate mews of kittens. Tsuna kept murmuring soothing nothings as he set the container down and pulled off his bag strapped to his back. Reaching in he pulled out a blue tarp and placed it on the concrete. Then removing, what seemed to be, a heavily soaked coat from the box, he tossed it into a plastic bag he had. Then gently he reached in and picked up a kitten.  
_

_There were three. Two were identical calico while the other was pure black with white mitten feet. Hibari watched with mild interest as he set each cat individually in the plastic container before covering the opened top with a blue tarp.  
_

_"There you are," he smiled, "I wish I could take you home, but mama is too sick. So I'll just take you to a shelter. They'll find you a nice home, okay?" The brunette stood up holding the container in his arms with the utmost care. The kittens mews got louder at the sudden startling movement. The herbivore turned to Hibari with bright eyes.  
_

_"I'm sorry, H-Hibari-san, I'll-I'll b-be going n-now," he stuttered bowing his head before running past the skylark. Hibari watched him go taking note of his careful footwork in not falling or tripping. Keeping in mind of the treasures he carried in his hands. Then before he rounded the corner and disappeared from the skylarks sight, he stopped. His small stature shuddered and his shoulders tensing. Turning around slowly caramel met gray.  
_

_"Hi-Hibari-san, on-on my way here - " he started than paused looking down, "I-I saw the rest of the d-disciplinary c-committee." The skylark waited for the herbivore to finish what he was going to say.  
_

_"They look - they might- are-are you going to help them?"  
_

_"Why would I help weak herbivores?" he stated clearly eyes narrowing. Tsuna swallowed thickly pushing down a scream,_ scary! _He shook his head and gathered his courage. He could do this.  
_

_The herbivore's eyes blazed with determination, "__You care about them right? They are your friends?_"  


_Anger flared in Hibari's chest as the twin tonfas slid into his careful grasp.  
_

_"Don't presume to know me, herbivore," he threatened coldly stalking after the brunette. The herbivore let out a small scream as he stepped back.  
_

_"Hiiiee! I'm-I'm sorry! I-I-I just thought - I mean y-you seemed to care about everyone! I thought - I'm sorry! D-don't bite me to death!" Tsuna apologized his grip tightening on the container. Hibari raised his tonfa with the full intention of striking down the herbivore who presumed to much, when from the corner of his eye he saw a pink nose peak out from the tarp.  
_

_Hibari was once again taken back by the soft sounds of the kittens cries. Hibari's brow twitched, the last physical evidence of his irritation, before he turned around. He placed the tonfas back on his person before storming away.  
_

_"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna called after him in confusion.  
_

_"Take those kittens to the shelter, herbivore. If I find you are still out in the rain when I get back, I'll thoroughly bite you to death," he threatened without turning around. The brunette screeched and ran away without having to be told twice.  
_

_The sole reason Hibari saved those herbivores that day, and killed everyone of those rebellious high school students, because the skylark was too pissed off to care anymore.  
_

_Simple as that.  
_

* * *

Hibari looked up at the sky watching the sun set beyond the horizon. Clouds moved freely and unchained as they shined almost pink in the evening sun. Hibari then looked back down at the dead bodies crumbled at his feet. One groaned catching the skylark attention, Hibari blinked and slammed the end of the tonfa in the man's backside.

He went quiet.

Bending to one knee he took an unconscious herbivore's shirt to clean off his tonfas. He felt surprisingly calm now. His urge to bite and tear was lessened after these foolish herbivores challenged him. Hundreds had surrounded him and hundreds fell before him. Hibari's eyes had shined silver as he grinned almost manically at the feeling of bones crunching under his hand.

It was a tedious fight. Hibari almost wouldn't even call it a fight. More like a warm-up, but they were relentless and it kept Hibari entertained. If only for 10 minutes. Hibari stood up and placed his tonfas back on his person. Looking solemnly up at the sky again he noticed from the corner of his eyes clouds at the north building together. Forming into a ginormous black wall that seemed to cover the entire northern hemisphere. In the distant Hibari could hear thunder.

A storm was coming.

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

_"I am the right-hand man,"_

* * *

***looks at the reviews* *screams* *promptly faints* Y-y-y-you guys...are fucking...awesome! I-I can't believe how many reviews I got! You guys totally went beyond my expectations. This story went beyond my expectations! I hope I can continue the good work!**

**I know Gokudera-kun is a bit OOC and I'm sorry for that! T^T But it IS an alternate universe so there IS going to be some of that, isn't there? Its just a life of an assassin can harden anyone's heart. Especial one as fragile a Gokudera-kun's. Then again, he never did show his true colors until Tsuna-kun brought it out in him, didn't he :p This is my interpretation of Gokudera if he never met our brunette and continued his life as a freelance hitman. Also, remember Gokudera can control multiple flames: **storm, rain, sun, lightening, and cloud.** Though his main flame is storm! Just wanted to clarify that to avoid any confusion! :3  
**

**In order to fully tell his story and the others, I broke this into two chapters. If not. It would just be ridiculously long! This chapter was more of an introduction to the silverlette and a continuation of Hibari-san's. I guess i should of called it **Storm and Cloud** or** Storm of Clouds** or the **Clouds before the Storm**. Something creative and unique~**

**:/ but whats done is done.  
**

**Gokudera: **Onna, how dare you make me assassinate juudiame! I would never harm even a hair his head! I would kill you now to stop any further fallacy but juudiame was to kind hearted to sign the paperwork.

**Calm down killer. Its just a story, sheesh! Wait? You handed Tsuna an order, to sign, asking to kill me? That's...so rude! Its only fanfiction, octopus head!**

**... **

**Review~ Please~ Pretty Please~ **

**Can you make me reach the 35 mark, maybe~ :)  
**

**even if its just to say you hate my Gokudera-kun or absolutely love him.  
**

**What pleases you pleases me, my masters~!  
**

***Martha Stewart: a famous business woman with multiple companies. One being for comfort living. [aka furniture]  
**

**~Ciao Ciao~**

* * *

**Next Chapter!**

**Capitolo Quattro:**

******Storm [Tempesta] I**I

* * *

_Edited 7/11/13 7:55 p.m.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Rated **M** for language, possible gore, violence and safety reasons.

**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Amano-sensei only. I only own this plot and any future OCs.

**Thanks for the reviews(!): **NaturalSam14, Dark Bless, XxShadowfangxX, v. victory, silent-insaneminako, my [_anonymous reviewer_], _guest reviewer_: Anon, calypso tchaka, Ramaxy18-chan, JackFrost14, Final Syai Lunar Generation, and Tiger723.

Enjoy my masters~!

**Unbeta'd**: all mistakes are my own and I will fix them when _you_ or _I_ catch them :)

**Capitolo Quattro:**

**Storm [Tempesta] II**

* * *

_"You are Gokudera Hayato,"**  
**_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_..  
_

_.  
_

_..  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

A perverted doctor had once told him:

"A man should not take a lady's impulsive words to heart,"

It was stated to him after the doctor was met with a kick and a punch from a so called _sister_ of his. As the two of them watched the girl leave [the doctor still sprawled on the ground nursing his bruising face] Gokudera couldn't help but feel that there was some sort of hidden message to the eccentric man's words. The feeling went away as quickly as it had came.

Shamal was nothing, but a lazy womanizing pervert. What did he know anyway?

* * *

**Mamma**

_Clammy hands clung to the collar of his night dress as he labored for breath. His white cherub face was covered in cold sweat and the fever dyed his cheeks rosy red. Turning over, the 8 year-old boy curled himself into a tight ball in a weak attempt to protect his spasming stomach._

_Where was...his mamma?_

_Tears stung the back of his eyes as the child whimpered in pain. He dragged in a deep breath only to stop as an itching feeling crawled up from his chest to the back of his throat._

_Gokudera began coughing so deeply his chest began to burn. A cold cloth was laid down upon his heated forehead startling the silverlette. Instinctively he reached up and grabbed the hand that was pulling away. He felt the hand flinch back in surprise, but quickly relaxed and even pulled the small clammy appendage into his own protective hold. Gokudera slowly opened his eyes but could only see a blur black shape in his fever induced gaze. _Who was there?_ he wondered, who was holding his hand so tightly and pressing soft kisses to his knuckles?_

_"Rimettiti presto, fratello," [Get well soon, brother]_

_He could see her now, her familiar green eyes large and filled with tears as she rubbed his hand against her cheek. She looked so sad and scared that Gokudera wanted to tease her._

_His sorella. His sister. Bianchi._

Where was mamma?

_"Signora, please, you must! He has been asking for you!"_

_"I-I-I can't, I can't. Find someone else - Elsa! You go - take my place!"_

_"S-s-signora-?"_

_"Be reasonable now-"_

_His sister's grip tightened slightly and Gokudera couldn't help but question why? He felt his mind sluggishly ponder on questions he had no ability to ask. As soon the question surfaced it was quickly washed away in his fatigue and pain, and then he simply forgotten it, that question that had nagged him. Except for one._

_His mamma._

_"See how he calls for you?"_

_"Do you think me deaf, Tamaki? Do you think...if I could, I would-," there was a hitch in his beloved mother's breath, "I can't! I can't! I reject him! Just seeing his face repulses me! I can't... _touch him_, without being physically ill,"_

_There was a long stifling pause. The only sounds the silverlette could hear were his own labored breathing, and his sister's soft whimpers._

_"Signora he is your son," Tamaki's voice sounded odd; almost strained._

_"I-I-I-I can't...I can't do this...not now..."_

_"Mamma," Bianchi called looking up at her mother with fear and a slight look of pain, "Is Hayato...is Hayato going to die?" Signora Gokudera covered her mouth to stifle a whimper. Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she stared down at her beautiful daughter._

_"N-no, my child," she whispered, coming to her daughter's side and pulling her into a hug, "My beautiful bambina." she cupped Bianchi's face, her fingers entangling themselves in her puce colored hair._

_"Y-your fratello, Hayato, he's just...just very ill, but do not worry, a doctor is coming. He is very skilled and highly respected. He will cure your little Hayato soon,"_

_Bianchi blinked as she touched her mother's hands gently, "Why can't Tamaki help him? Like he always has?"_

_Tamaki, a tall slender japanese man, looked over at the little girl. Appearing sheepish and if not a little frustrated._

_"Little signora, what ails your brother is beyond my knowledge and help. That is why I call upon an old friend of mine. His ways may seems strange and unorthodox, but he will make your fratello well again. That I am sure of,"_

_"Is that true, mamma?" Bianchi asked looking hopeful up at her mother. Signora Gokudera smiled and creased the soft cheeks of her daughter with her thumbs._

_"Of course my bambina. Would I ever lie to you?" _

_Bianchi smiled and shook her head. Signora Gokudera eyes warmed as she bent down and kissed the forehead of her daughter. Signora's wrist were caught in a frail grasp. Signora Gokudera gasped as she flinched back in surprise, pulling her hand away in the process. Gokudera continued reaching out, his fevered eyes shimmering and large grin on his face._

_"Mamma," he called softly; fingers flexing, "You are here." Signora Gokudera whimpered as she gnawed on the knuckles of her hand staring at the silverlette will large wavering eyes._

_"Mamma," he sighed reaching out again. Signora couldn't help but flinch in reflex._

_Bianchi looked up at her mother, "Mamma?" The little girl's eyes were filled with such hope. She was_ expecting_. Signora felt her will falter. Signora looked at the sickly boy and couldn't help but have the familiar roll of her stomach. The painful lurch of her heart. The boy's eyes were gleaming like his sister's._

_He too was expecting. _

_Both children were expecting her to do something. What was it? She couldn't recall in her panic. Those green eyes that were so different yet so familiar that she began to loathe them. Why did their eyes have to mirror such similar feelings? Why were they looking at her? What did they want from her? WHAT DID THEY WANT?_

_"I am - I am-," she called softly reaching out a hand to the silverlette whose smile seemed to grow, "I am here...your mamma is...here-" When their finger types were about to brush, binding them into child and mother forever, black bars encaged her heart. Dark purple vines entwined and grew as thorns formed, dripping with poison. Signora Gokudera slapped the boy's hand away. Gokudera yelped in pain and shock. Having never having been hit in his entire life, it had felt like a bullet went his arm. Adrenaline seemed to clear his head of the fever for a moment as he stared at his mother in shock and hurt._

_"Don't touch me!" she cried as she looked down upon Gokudera in fear, disgust, and...loathing?_

_"I can't! I won't! This boy is not my son! I don't care what my husband says, I won't call his bastard child my own! I won't call that _whore's_ son my own! I can no longer ignore this infidelity!" she screamed her eyes wild. Gokudera coward under his blankets as he stared up at his mother not understand her words, but could feel that she was talking about him. He could feel her pouring out her hatred for him, her loathing, and that was just as painful as the fever._

_"Signora, per favore! Not in front of-"_

_"I don't care!" she practically screamed, her entire body shaking, "I can't believe I have to put up with this for so long! Do they think I can't hear their whispers? Their stares burning at my back? They speak of my shame! How i could not tame my own husband? My husband who swore to me! And look what his sin has left? A child who shames me. Who everyday reminds me of that harlot! Why should I-! Why should I have to be the one to pay for the consequence of his actions? Why does the burden fall too me because he could not contain his lust! Oh, the shame I feel! Why does it-! Why does it matter to me if _her_ son die-!" Signora was surprised by a calloused hand that had woven over her mouth silencing her. _

_"Signora, I believe the time now is to be silent," an unfamiliar male voice exclaimed, "It pains me to see such dark ugly words stain such a beautiful mouth." Signora Gokudera's entire body tensed,_ how dare some touch her so freely!_ She gritted her teeth and shrugged off the loose hold around her mouth. Looking up she readied herself to scold the commoner for touching their superior when she was caught in an intense gaze. Contrary to the light and flirtatious aura the foreigner was holding, his dark brown eyes were a sharp and penetrating abyss that had Signora faltering. A different kind of shame and embarrassment bubbled in her chest and she had to look away in order to contain the rest the rest of her pride._

_"Sh-Shamal!" Tamaki exclaimed in surprise his eyes wavering between his Signora and his old friend, "I had not heard you had arrived." With the woman docile in his grasp and looking like she would no further embarrass herself, Shamal let her go. Turning around, the doctor scratched the back of his head with a large grin on his face._

_"I arrived about 20 minutes ago," he laughed, "I had no idea they were so many cute senoritas! I lost my way and my heart." Tamaki sighed and rubbed his temples._

_"I'm just glad you came, my friend,"_

_"When they are such beautiful young ladies waiting longingly for me, how could I refuse?" he grinned grabbing an unsuspecting maid and placing a not so chaste kiss on her hand. The young maid yelped in fright and slapped the doctor with full brute force. The doctor staggered way holding his reddening cheek and a grin on his face._

_"Fierce and beautiful! Like an angel! Have I stumbled into a house of angels? No, with such sinful beauty they must be temptresses. I have fallen into every man's dream and down fall. Give me a kiss because I have fallen hard and wish to never look back," With hearts in his eyes he lunged forward towards the frightened maid. A small body wrapped around his leg keeping him still and unable to run after the scampering maid. Looking down he was surprised to see a young girl [because Shamal rarely fails to sense every female, he is proud to say, in a 67 meter vicinity] staring up at him with large green eyes._

_"Are you the doctor who is going to help Hayato?" she asked in a bell like voice. Shamal's eyes sparked and dropped to one knee, before anyone could blink, and grasped the girls hands in his._

_"What beauty at such a young age," he stated kissing her knuckles, "My heart stands forever true. I shall wait for eternity and more until your grown and ready to take my hand. Age cannot dissuade our love."_

_Bianchi's eyes narrowed dangerously. Lifting up her leg she then promptly dug her heel into his abdominal. As Shamal doubled over in pain, Bianchi hotly rose her head in disdain._

_"Pervert," she growled and turned back around._

_Tears glowed in his eyes as he stared appreciatively at the girl, "Forbidden love is always the most...painful."_

_"Shamal," Tamaki interrupted weariness and irritation in his voice, "Can you please put a pause on your lecherous personality and treat our Hayato?" Shamal struggled up, holding his stomach with a smile stretched on his face._

_"Of course. Of course," he exclaimed, "Where is the lovely senorita who has waited _most_ impatiently?" His dark eyes scanning over the room purposely missing the young sickly boy on the bed._

_Tamaki sighed, "I have repeatedly told you the patient was young Master Hayato." The doctor frowned his eyes finally trailing to the boy. Straightening up, he shoved his hands in his coat pockets and turned to meet his old friend._

_"I don't _do_ boys," he stated firmly, "You should know this." Tamaki touched his head again, the headache forming at his temples was pounding between the juncture of his eyes._

_"The master asked for the best," he replied opening his eyes to hold down the others, "So I immediately sent for you."_

_"I'm flattered you think so highly of me old friend, but you know my policy." Shamal stated firmly, "And I've regrettably only ever broken it twice in this life time. I'd prefer it to stay that way." Tamaki open his mouth to retort but Shamal held up a hand to silence him._

_"No means no, my friend. Find someone else,"_

_"You are not going to save him? You are not going to save my fratello?" came Bianchi's sweet panicked voice. Shamal looked down at her then to the boy who was gasping on the bed. His face pale and flushed indicating fever. There was a nervous twitch that started on his left shoulder and ended with the slight stiffness of his left hand. Accumulative sweat rolled down from the flushed skin, a discolored tongue roughly ran over lips that were pale and chapped, and a moan of pain whenever the boy shifted uncomfortably on the bed. The small part of Shamal's personality, that tiny dream and the fascination of human [and non-human] diseases that inspired him to become a doctor, was piqued. A piece of his heart, the part that enjoyed a challenge, gave that familiar aching _thump_._

_To bad the kid was a boy. That part of him, that could be called a doctor, would of enjoyed finding the pieces to this puzzle._

_"No."_

* * *

There were pinks and purples, white and blues, little yellow buds and some sort of decorative weeds. These were the flowers that his nurse was holding in her hands. Tsuna was never good at telling what kind of flowers were what, but from what little knowledge he had, the flowers in the basket were orchids. Or were they geraniums? What ever they were, they were extremely pretty.

And he wanted nothing to do with them.

"Throw them out," he said as politely as he could, but couldn't stop the cold indifference tone from entangling itself in his words. Aria frowned down at her patient, his face told her nothing; it was clear, kind, loving, and patient [if not tired], but his eyes. The one eye that wasn't covered was dark and voided of all emotion. It was like the personality of Tsunayoshi did a complete 360 and left in front her, a man she could not recognize. No that wasn't true. She recognized it. It was the same look Hibari came back with whenever he left Namimori for long periods of time.

The look of someone who has seen terrible pain and darkness.

Her frown deepened, "Are you sure?"

"Hai. I've kept them this long only because of your insistence-" Which was true. The brunette wanted them thrown out as soon as she uttered a single syllable from the white card with fancy writings embroidered with golden letters. Aria persuaded the boy to keep the bouquet with the sole reason of brightening up the all too white hospital room. Tsuna sulkily agreed.

"-there is no longer a need when I am leaving this place." Aria sighed seeing the brunette was not going to budge on his decision.

"I guess I could give them to another resident,"

"I'd prefer that," he agreed with a nod. Aria turned around with the basket of flowers in hand and walked over to the little sink across from her patient. Setting the flowers gently down she turned on the faucet, staring as water rain down and was soaked up by the black dirt.

"Is the reason why you don't want the flowers is because they came from your father?"

Tsuna was silent as he watched the blonde nurse with an oddly blank expression.

"I'm sorry if I sound rude, Arai-san, but I believe that is none of your business," the brunette finally stated after the nurse placed the flowers on the corner of the counter. Aria turned to face her patient and crossed her arms. Blue eyes peered through the lens of her glasses, seeing clearly the tense and displeased look on the brunette's face. For two months she watched and tended to the young man. Taking care of him, healing him, and talking to him. She had seen his pale skin glow into a healthy olive, overseen bruises lighten into a yellow-green, removed needles from dark blue veins, taken joy in watching the brunette eat, and grown accustom to that smile that seemed to make her whole body warm in an instant. She wasn't ashamed to say she had formed a certain soft spot for the brunette, and there was even begrudging respect for his guard dog.

It was true Aria had no business in anything non-health related towards her patient. As a nurse, she should feel satisfied at just seeing her patient leave healthier and alive, but she couldn't. Aria wanted to know what reason was there for that sad look in her patient's eyes. A look, she believed, that should never come across in someone so nice and kind as Tsunayoshi.

She wanted to fix it, and give back ten-fold to the person whoever put it there.

"Aria-san," came Tsuna's voice. The nurse blinked rapidly and stared inquisitively at her patient. The brunette was staring at her, but the look of sadness was replaced with concern for her. Aria flushed and covered her face in attempt to rub off her embarrassment. She had been in such a deep thought she hadn't noticed she had been silently scowling and glaring at the bed post for over five minutes.

"Sorry," she mumbled in her hand; looking anywhere but at the brunette, "I-I know I shouldn't have said anything. It was disrespectful and I-"

"Aria-san," the brunette interrupted. At her name, Aria's eyes were drawn over to her patient. Tsuna smiled at her, though half of his face was still bruised and it came out lopsided, the effect was still the same.

"Thank you, Aria-san," Tsuna stated, closing his one eye and cocking his head. The familiar bubbling warmth entered Aria chest causing her to blush from a different kind of emotion.

"No-no need," she whispered looking away shyly.

"Oi! You ready yet dame-tsuna?!" exclaimed a loud obnoxious voice. The door to the hospital room was slammed open making the two jump in reaction. The brunette's face brightened instantaneously as Mochida came strolling in.

Aria glared as she pushed up her glasses, "Could you be anymore obnoxious? This is a hospital and there are other patients, you know."

Mochida sneered, "Like I give two shits, lady."

"You incorrigible bastard,"

"Sticks and stones,"

"I hate you,"

"The feelings is mutual," Mochida smirked smugly, "So is dame-tsuna ready to go or not?" The nurse sighed in frustration and rubbed her throbbing temples.

"Yes," she replied, "As long as he comes back for a daily check-up every two weeks and applies to physical therapy as soon as his casts come off."

"Great!" Mochida grinned strolling over to Tsuna's bedside, "Lets get going!" Before the brunette knew what was happening, he was lifted in the air by a pair of strong arms and curled into a broad chest. Tsuna yelped in surprise and pain as he clung instinctively to the raven to keep himself from falling.

Aria gasped, "Wait! Stop you, idiotic beast! You can't just go man handling a disabled person out of bed! Let me get the wheelchair!"

Mochida stopped in mid-stride out the door and frowned, "What is the big deal? He's free to go. So I can do whatever I want."

"Sawada-san is still injured! Jerking him around like some brainless neanderthal can do some serious damage! There are steps! Procedures to be taken care of," Aria scowled as she pushed the black wheelchair forward.

"Well, ready means ready! Not 10 minutes later ready!" Mochida growled, or dare they think, pouted. Aria narrowed her eyes and demanded the raven to place the brunette in the wheelchair appropriately. Mochida rolled his eyes and complied to the nurse's orders setting the brunette gently down on the seat.

Tsuna winced as a sharp pain ran up his sides when he shifted in the seat of the wheelchair. Immediately, Aria's concerned face entered his vision as she began probing him for answers. Tsuna waved her off stating he was fine; being bedridden for a couple months had made him a little sore. Aria frowned but let it go and began placing his feet on the footrests.

"Don't worry, Mochida-senpai," Tsuna said smiling up at the scowling raven, "We can go home soon."

He tsk'd and looked away, "Like I care. I just wanna leave this hospital as soon as possible. Coming here everyday is just a pain."

"Then why do you come?" Aria retorted, pushing Tsuna forward.

The raven glared, "What did you say?"

"You heard me, you walking contradiction," Mochida opened his mouth to retort but Aria had turned away, completely and purposely ignoring the fuming raven.

"Here you go, Sawada-san," Aria stated as she stopped the wheelchair in front of the nurse's desk.

"Thank you, Aria-san,"

"Let me just go get your paperwork, and then you can go,"

"Alright," Tsuna replied and the blonde curtly nodded and disappeared behind the doorway. Mochida grumbled, scowling a little as he rounded behind the brunette taking Aria's spot.

"That woman is just as annoying as that damned bird," he growled.

"She is kind," Tsuna replied with a small smile, "Speaking of Hibari-san, where is he?" Mochida shrugged leaning forward on the wheelchair's handles, face in his hand.

"Do I look like a bird keeper? Haven't seen that bastard's face since yesterday,"

"Oh," Tsuna said feeling slightly put out. Even though he knew he should not he still had held some kind of hope for the certain aloof skylark to make an appearance on his last day at the hospital. _I should of known better_, he thought with a small smile, Hibari couldn't deal with the crowds in the hospital. Every time Hibari had came to see him, the hospital usually erupted into a panic. Shoving patients in their appropriate rooms and told the on duty-nurses to stay out of his way. He was pretty sure the entire hospital was breathing a sigh of relief that he was finally leaving. Tsuna couldn't blame them.

"HE WAS SMILING! HE WAS SMILING! I SAW IT! I'M NOT CRAZY!" came an estranged voice breaking Tsuna from his thoughts. An older woman from what Tsuna could tell was attacking a doctor. Her grip was so tight around the male doctor's collar that her knuckles were turning white. Her blonde hair looked unkempt and unwashed, her face was pale and wizened, large dark circles marked around her dark purple eyes, and her body was huddled so close together that she looked ready to fall over at any moment. Despite her weak appearance, the doctor was turning blue from lack of oxygen from her iron grasp.

"Ma'am...I..." he swallowed thickly, hands wrapping themselves around her fragile wrists, "Just...muscle reflex..."

"I KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A MUSCLE REFLEX AND MY OWN SON'S DAMN SMILE!" she screamed cheeks burning red.

"So loud," Mochida grumbled startling the brunette. Tsuna looked away from the scene to stare up at his friend. The raven had a look of boredom etched across his face, his dark eyes staring blankly, but his grip on Tsuna's wheelchair was tight.

"Senpai?" he questioned. The raven looked down at him but before he could say anything a bunch of men in black came running in. Pushing through the crowd in an hurried attempt to grab the deranged woman.

"You need to calm down ma'am!" A man sporting a security cap tried to console as another broke her grasp. She fought them; kicking and screaming, eyes wild and panicked.

"HE WAS SMILING! SMILING!" her voice echoed as they pulled her away and out of sight. The hallway was deathly silent in shock at the scene that had just played out before them. A hushed whispered escalated in volume and the doctor that had been attacked was taken away by a pair of nurses.

"Poor woman," Aria stated appearing to their side. She her face held a troubled expression as her eyes followed the doctor out.

"Who was she?" Tsuna asked looking up at the blonde. The nurse shrugged her shoulders placing her gaze back on her patient. She knelt down and placed a clipboard in Tsuna's only working hand.

"The mother of a coma patient," she stated simply, "There had been minor muscle spasms and twitches over this past week that has lead her to believe it as a sign of her son waking up. The leading doctor had investigated and...has said that there is no change in his condition."

"Oh," he said looking down, "Is there a reason for his spasms?"

"It could be a reaction to his dreams,"

"He's dreaming?" Tsuna inquired looking up at her with wide eyes.

Aria smiled, "He's not brain dead just in a...deep sleep."

"So there is a chance he will wake up?"

"Its highly unlikely but-" Aria couldn't bring herself to destroy that little light of hope in the brunette's eyes, "-it could happen. Someday."

"Are we done here?" Mochida suddenly interrupted standing up straight, "I'm hungry." Tsuna nodded as he handed back Aria the completely signed paperwork. The nurse smiled and sat the clipboard aside.

"Then lets go. We can't have his royal highness starving to death, can we?"

"Bitch,"

"Sticks and stones, sir. Sticks and stones."

* * *

Gokudera should of been paying attention to his surroundings. He should be watching every passing pedestrian. He should be on guard. It was his targets release date from the hospital and he should be thinking of a plan of action. He should be thinking of the when, where, and how. He should be thinking like a cold hard killer.

Instead he was watching the clouds and thinking about music. The sounds of a piano was in the background, music to the rolling gray clouds ahead. Listless clouds and black notes consumed the silverlette's vision. The sounds of the city were his orchestra. The birds where his back-up singers. Everything synced and flowed together perfectly in his head.

**_Baa daa badum baa baa dum daaa dum._ **

His finger's twitched at each sound, unconsciously extending forward to hit the phantom key to the piano in Gokudera's mind. Slow and soft. Like the building of a storm. Faster. Louder. Nimble fingers rolling over the keys.

**Forte. Forte. Forte! **

The room in Gokudera's mind was dark. It was just him and the piano. The sounds of music echoing against the darkened walls. Beautiful and elegant like the growing clouds. Wild and unstable like the emotion running rampant storm in his heart.

His fingers were bleeding over the keys, but he couldn't stop now. Not when he was almost finished.

"You are very talented,"

Gokudera's eyes snapped opened as unfamiliar presence entered his sanctuary. His palms accidentally slammed down on the keys in surprise and tore apart his beautiful song. It took it away and left him alone with the feeling of apprehension tightening in his body. By the corner of his piano stood an orange light. A light so bright in the shadows that Gokudera had to squint his eyes to stop the sting. It seemed too consume the darkness and push it back to the corner reaches of Gokudera's mind. Unfamiliar warmth entered his chest as he gazed almost hypnotized at the smiling phantom.

"What?" he asked dumbly. What had the intruder said?

"I said you're very talented," came the reply, "It was lovely."

Gokudera flushed at the sudden praise. Not many people said that about his playing. Then again, Gokudera hasn't played in front of an audience for a long time.

"T-thank you ah-."

"But it was very sad," the phantom frowned for second as if contemplating something before smiling again, "I think you are better suited playing something more lively."

"What?" he asked taken back before blinking rapidly. The darkness had faded away now, and the piano at his feet disappeared along with it. In its place returned a busy street and people chattering among themselves as they walked by. In front of him, the shadows disappearing from his face, was the phantom.

His target: Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Every door, every bar, and every shield Gokudera had placed inside himself locked down immediately. It took every ounce of will power he had to keep his facial expression neutral. He couldn't show surprise. He couldn't show recognition. He couldn't show...emotion.

The brunette suddenly looked sheepish, his only visible eye looking down shyly.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he muttered fingers lacing together, "I just wanted to say I really liked your song. You sing very well." Singing? Was he singing? He couldn't remember anymore. He was feeling too much like a deer caught in the headlights to recall anything anymore.

"Ah thank you," he muttered before he could stop himself. What was he doing? He shouldn't be interacting with the target like this! It was too risky. Gokudera wanted to curse himself into oblivion. How could he make such an amateur mistake?

"You're welcome," his target smiled. Gokudera was hypnotized again. Fuck. The guy's smile was dazzling. Tsuna smile faded around the edges as he looked at the stranger. The young man looked about his age, maybe older, he couldn't really tell. The guy was so skinny he looked almost all skin and bone. His face was pale, which would of looked liked his normal complexion, if he wasn't so ghostly pale. Like a shadow of his former self. His silver hair was long, cascading past his shoulders before being collected into a loose pony tail. His eyes were a dull ghostly green that looked like it could of been a brilliant shade of jade at one time.

Could he be blind?

Tsuna was frowning as he reached into his pocket and began digging around. When he found what he was looking for he reached out and held out a couple papers.

"Its not much-," Tsuna stated with a small smile, "-but I would like you to have it."

Both Gokudera and Mochida's eyes widened in surprise. It took all his self discipline he had acquire over the years for him not too tear into the brunette. The little asshole thought he was homeless? What the hell! He wasn't homeless! He don't want the bastard's money. He didn't need his pity either.

Apparently, the raven haired bastard thought so too. He was practically shouting Gokudera's thoughts.

"Damn it, dame-tsuna! What the hell-! Don't go giving our money to the random fucking homeless! We're on a tight enough budget as it is!"

The word _homeless_ made the silverlette twitch. "I'm not fucking homeless."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're just sitting out here for the warm company," Mochida scoffed crossing his arms. Gokudera scowled, his hand tightening around his cane unconsciously. The red flame of anger sparked in his chest.

"You son of a-!" he growled.

"Senpai,"

The two broke apart to see the brunette smiling with a growing aura that seemed too pleasant to be comforting. Mochida swallowed thickly backing away while the silverlette tensed. Aria, who had been watching the scene quietly, was just as amused as she was confused by the whole situation.

"Don't worry about it," Tsuna said with that brilliant smile. Aria blinked in surprise as Mochida backed down with a slight scowl on his face. She had never seen the man submit so easily. Even with his fights with Hibari he wouldn't relent. He had to either be beaten into unconsciousness or collapse from exhaustion. The man was too stupid to know what was good for him.

Aria watched with interest as emotions she had never seen play across the raven's face. She could tell he wanted to continue his verbal battle with the stranger. She could also see he was angry and wanted yell at Tsuna from the way his eyes kept shifting his way. But more then that his eyes held some sort of fear. Fear of the brunette. _That _more then anything confused the nurse. Who could ever be afraid of her cute patient?

As his cheeks burned red in his physical effort at trying to keep his emotions in check the raven turned away abruptly. Shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to start the car," he replied hotly, "Do whatever the fuck you want. You always do."

The air around Tsuna changed dramatically and so did his smile. "Thank you, senpai."

"Tch," Mochida glowered and stomped off. His head held down. He could never win against that kid, he thought to himself glumly.

Tsuna turned his attention back to the silverlette who was wearing a comical expression. His mouth was open and closing as if he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out. His eyes were darting back and forth between Tsuna and Mochida's retreating back. He was clearly confused.

Tsuna cocked his head. "So what do you say?"

The silverlette's bewildered expression set on Tsuna. "Huh?"

Believing this amusing, but confusing conversation had gone on long enough (especially when it was outside where her patient could get potentially sick) Aria felt it was her duty to move it along. The nurse coughed into her hand to gain the two's attention. "I believe my patient just asked you to move in with him and his friend." She stepped forward and once again returned to her position behind Tsuna. "I know its not my place to interfere with your personal life. It is obviously your decision, but to invite a complete stranger into your home? Do you believe this wise Tsuna-san?"

Gokudera couldn't help, but be curious about the answer to this question too. The silverlette didn't know anyone to allow a stranger, (_potentially_ dangerous stranger) into their house so freely. You either had to be very stupid or very sure of your skills to protect yourself in these kind of circumstances. Gokudera was placing his airy looking target in the first category. The slim brunette looked like he couldn't even protect anyone much less himself in this state. _The raven though_, the silverlette pondered. He would have to keep an eye on that guard dog. So far it had looked like only his bark was worse than his bite.

"Everyone worries too much," Tsuna replied surly suddenly pulling Gokudera out of his thoughts, "You are just as bad as Senpai, Aria-san."

The nurse flushed at the comparison. "M-m-me? Like that incorrigible bastard? That is an offal thing to say, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna let out a heart felt laugh. "Ah. Gomen. Gomen. Aria-san. It was meant as a compliment." Aria just sniffed hotly in response. "What I meant to say was don't worry."

"Its hard not too when you are making such an irrational decision," the nurse mumbled softly.

"Don't worry," Tsuna repeated his remaining eye lighting up, "This man is good. I can feel it."

Gokudera's entire body grew cold. Like he was suddenly thrown into a tub of ice cold water and left trapped at the bottom. He was drowning in his own bitter guilt. It was swallowing him whole as he stared into the too trusting caramel eye of his target.

"What is your name by the way?" The brunette inquired with a smile, "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Gokudera hesitantly licked his lips. What he wouldn't do for a cigarette right now.

"I - ah - Vi-Vi-Vincenzo." He stuttered out before he could stop himself. When he had finished he wanted to bash his head against the nearest wall. What happened to not interacting with the targets?

"Vincenzo," Tsuna repeated. The name awkwardly rolling off his tongue. It sounded weird and was heavy accented by the brunette. It made Gokudera sick to his stomach.

"That is a foreigner's name. Is it french?"

"No, Italian," the silverlette replied instantaneously. Once again, Gokudera felt the need for self harm. Why couldn't he just shut the hell up?

"Oh, well. It is nice to meet you, Vincenzo-san." Tsuna greeted. Gokudera swelled with sadness and regret. That name sounded offal coming from the brunette's lips.

A car horn broke in the awkward air (mostly coming from Gokudea's side). It screeched and blared loudly disturbing the entire block with its unrelenting and unpleasant protests.

"Lets go! I'm starving!" Mochida screamed in between honks, "And with another mouth to feed means the longer its going to be before I can eat. So get your asses moving already!"

Aria's expression became absolutely livid as she swung herself around. Her eyes blazed with fire as she glared daggers at the unconcerned raven.

"This is a HOUSE of HEALING! NOT some place where you can do WHATEVER YOU WANT! There are PATIENTS SLEEPING in here! YOU frustrating ASSHOLE!" Mochida just rolled his eyes which in return set the blonde off even more. Tsuna's nurse stomped off towards the raven leaving the brunette and Gokudera alone. Tsuna stared fondly at the silverlette who in return refused to meet his eyes.

_What the hell is wrong with him? _Gokudera growled unconsciously patting his pocket for his cigarettes. The tips of his fingers traced the outline of the small box feeling comfort in the bit of familiarity, a bit of normalcy, in this strange and unusual situation.

"Go ahead," cme the soft voice from his target. The silverlette raised his eyes hesitantly only to see the brunette smiling down at him.

"Huh," he garbled out. Once, again words could not compute in his mind. This fool of a man left him, _him_ a highly educated male (he graduated college at 14 for fuck sakes!) baffled and speechless.

And he always had a few _well chosen_ words to say to someone.

"Smoke," Tsuna clarified motioning to his pocketed cigarettes to which his hand was holding an iron grasp too, "I know the signs. Mochida can get a bit _antsy_ when he doesn't have his morning...umm...juice." Tsuna glanced away feeling slightly embarrassed. He didn't want a complete stranger to get the wrong impression about his senpai. To say Mochida was an alcoholic was a _bit_ of an overstatement, but he has been telling senpai that he needs to cut back on the juice before it does become _too much_ of a problem. The raven has told the brunette multiple times it wasn't his "fucking problem", but Tsuna has seen a considerable cut back on the pyramid of cans stacked on the coffee table.

It now only fills up half a trash bag a day.

Without being told twice, Gokudera reach into his pocket without a second thought. With a flick of lighter (magically appearing as soon as the thin stick was in his grasp) the cigarette was lit in less than a second. Inhaling the sweet bitter smoke Gokudera's body relaxed instantly and a form of clarity entered his mind.

A door of opportunity like this doesn't come often. Rarely in his career. Hit two birds with one stone as they say. This was a good idea, a bit unorthodox, but he could use this. He could monitor his target better if he was close, and from what he has already learned, his target was a loner. No family or friends; the exception being his guard dog. Which he could easily take care of if need be. Hopefully not, he would hate to waste extra time and energy on someone so unimportant.

"Alright," Gokudera said, his voiced muffled from under his cigarette, "I'll go." It took Tsuna a moment to realize what Gokudera meant, and after a period of blinking in surprise, the brunette released the brightest grin.

"That is amazing!" he exclaimed, "I thought for sure you would say no. I mean, a total stranger asking you to live with him and his roommate, how crazy!"

_Well good_, thought Gokudera sourly, at least the guy knew that what he was proposing was absolutely and utterly absurd. So he wasn't _as_ dense as the silverlette originally thought.

"Yeah, crazy," Gokudera agreed as sharply inhaled his cigarette. He held the smoke in his mouth, savoring the ashy taste, before releasing it all in one breath. He pushed the burnt end into the concrete, and snuffed it out before letting the stub fall free from his fingers.

"So your place," Gokudera inquired, "Does it have room for another freeloader?"

Tsuna nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yes. Yes, of course. Its actually a three bedroom apartment. Up until now the third was only used for storage, but I'm sure we can move things around."

Gokudera nodded. Everything seems to coincide with the information he had gathered so far. He was going to wait a little bit before he acted, gain a little more information, but-

"What are we waiting for then," the silverlette stated as he began rubbing the stiffness out of his shoulders, "Don't want you to get reported for animal abuse for not feeding your dog."

"Dog?" Tsuna questioned, narrowing his eyes confusion, "I don't own a-" Realization lit his caramel eyes. "Senpai?! Oh he isn't-! I wouldn't-! Why would you-? Please, don't ever call him that! He is just a really protective!"

Gokudera rolled his eyes. _Over-protective _more like it. He just couldn't understand why someone would be so devoted to one person. It didn't compute. Whats the point of throwing away your life for someone else? Especial, if that someone is a person like _Tsunayoshi Sawada. _You only have one life, and they use that one life to follow someone around like a lost stray. Sticking their head up so far up someone's ass they are oblivious to everything.

_Idiots_.

A dainty hand was shoved in his face. Gokudera blinked repeatedly confused by the appendage now comsuming his vision. Looking up, he saw the brunette was smiling, eyes completely closed, with his hand stuck out in gesture.

"I welcome you to the the family, Vincenzo," The silverlette stares at the hand with contradicting emotions flashing across his face. His eyes brighten, then darken, and repeat simultaneously. Gokudera was once again in a state of uncertainty. Not used to the strange behavior the brunette was showing. In actuality, Gokudera usually avoided these kinds of people. They were always so happy, in your face, smiles, and sunshine.

So to say, he was more then startled and confused when he grabbed that hand, would of been the understatement of the century.

_What the hell am I doing?_

* * *

_"Your turn," pale violet eyes twinkled in mischief. He rolled over and under between his fingers, with utter nonchalance, a white pawn. Tsuna's brow twitched with irritation because it was _his_ pawn that was being played with. The little statuette looked tortured in the large pale hands of the mad man. Tsuna glanced down, unwilling to let useless feelings fuel his next move. Nothing good will come if he let his anger get the best of him._

_Calculative eyes roamed over the black and white checkered board. Only a few pieces remained; on both sides. Just a few more moves, a slip up from another, and someone would win the game. The game, Tsuna licked his lips nervously, he didn't know what it even was. Even as his fingers nimbly picked up his white knight and moved it across the board, he had no idea what he was doing. His body was moving on its own without command, and his mind was scrambling with conflicting and abnormal thoughts._

_Calculations. Calculations. Moves. Steps. Checks. Losses. Wins. More calculations. Queen to C3. Rook to A7. Rook to B7; captures Black Bishop. Queen to F6. A frantic fire of thoughts and ideas running rampant in his head. He had no idea what they meant. His hand froze in horror hover a little white box._

_Queen to F6; captures Black Knight._

_Though his hand was shaking he dropped the little statuette with care completing the last command that shouted in his head. When he removed his fingers, gently brushing against the crown as he did so, his head suddenly cleared and he could think for himself._

_What...was he doing?_

_"A-a-ah!" he screamed and kicked backed his chair. By accident, Tsuna's hands hit the table, and at the sudden force, the table jerked scattering the chess pieces. Some toppled over and others rolled over the edge, crashing onto the floor._

_The albino groaned and pouted; pressing a white Bishop into the cushion of his cheek._

_"Aw~ that was mean of you, Tsu-chan. The game was finally getting interesting...," the albino sighed and got out of his chair. Kneeling down he began picking up the pieces one by one._

_"If you haven't broken them, I expect another game," he commanded, chuckling._

_Tsuna felt a sudden rush of guilt, "Oh, ah, I'm sorry...I didn't mean too." Tsuna blushed in embarrassment as he knelt beside the taller man and began helping carefully pick up the fallen pieces. Tsuna gave the albino a side ways glance. The albino, as the description represents, was extremely pale. From his skin, to his hair, to the pigment of his eyes. Even his clothes were the purest white Tsuna had ever seen. They were baggy on his slender body yet oddly fitting._

_It looked almost...freeing._

_"Oya~ Have you fallen for my pretty face, yet again, Tsu-chan?" the albino inquired meeting violet with caramel. Tsuna flushed in embarrassment at being caught and anger at the unorthodox question. His hand tightened around the Black King in his hand._

_"You're an attractive man, as you undoubtedly know, but you're in no way, _at all_, my type," he said politely as he could but still pouring in the heat of his displeasure. Violet eyes twinkled mischievously a wide grin on his face. He didn't looked perturbed by the rejection, actually quite the opposite, he looked utterly amused. When the albino closed his eyes [no longer giving Tsuna a window into the albino's emotions], and cocked his head, Tsuna couldn't help but get the feeling he was being played._

_"What a pity," The albino sighed standing up with the chess pieces in his hands. The man sat back down on the chair laying out the pieces on the board. Then one by one he placed them back into position. The albino shot Tsuna a look of humor._

_Tsuna felt his face flush in anger._

_"Who _**are **_you?"_

_"I am me," he replied violet eyes flashing, "As I always am." Tsuna glared as he sat back down in his seat across from the albino._

_"I don't appreciate the cryptic answer," he growled grabbing a toppled white Bishop and placing it upright._

_The albino snickered, "You never were one for riddles. So easily rattled," The albino then pouted and cupped his face in his hand watching the brunette place his own chess pieces back in their original position. "This is the 32568 time I have told you my name - or was it 32569? Oooh, I forget, but i will appreciate it if you remember it this time, Tsu-chan."_

_Tsuna glanced up at the man eyes narrowed in confusion. What in the world was he saying? Repeating his name that many number of times and claiming he, himself, still not remember it? He had to be lying or insane._

_"I remember no such thing. When have you ever stated it to me?" he inquired the tip of his index finger rolling over the crown of the queen._

_"Yesterday," came the albino's reply and a large grin, "Tomorrow. Last week. 3 Months ago. In a year, maybe. In kindergarten. A vacation to Italy. That bar in France-"_

_"You're crazy," Tsuna exclaimed shaking his head in frustration._

_The albino shrugged, "So some have said. I prefer see it as thinking outside of the box, but believe me, I am quite sane."_

_"Then I must be crazy,"_

_"No,"_

_"THEN WHAT ARE YOU!" Tsuna demanded, fist clenched, and eyes blazing a brilliant orange. The albino's smile didn't falter nor was he deterred by the brunette's sudden outburst. Instead a pale hand shot forward and picked a black pawn by its head._

_"I am Byakuran," he stated coolly his eyes narrowed dangerously. Pale violet burning purple. Then gently, he moved that black pawn forward two spaces and let it free fall down onto the black square with an ominous _crack_._

_"And I believe its your turn, Tsunayoshi-chan,"_

___...  
_

___...  
_

___..  
_

___.  
_

___..  
_

___...  
_

___...  
_

___...  
_

___"You are my best friend,"_

* * *

**So I-  
**

**Gokudera:** Juudiame! Such kindness for someone as unworthy as I! I shall follow you until death! No BEYOND death! JUUUDIAME~! *cries*

**I-  
**

**Gokudera: **Kindness that knows no bounds! You are a boss worthy, more than worthy, of having a lowly creature as I follow you!**  
**

**...ah  
**

**Gokudera: **Ask of me and I will be there! Anytime and anywhere!**  
**

**...**

**Gokudera**: Juu-!

***grabs the silverlette and promptly shoves a dirty sock down his throat***

**Gokudera: Phwt ugh fregd!****  
**

**There, now shut up. Author's time to talk!  
**

**...  
**

**Sorry about that. The phantasm of Gokudera-kun took over a bit. As much as I love our silverlette, he can sometimes be a handful. Especially when he goes on his "only my boss" episodes. -_-' You know, writing his character was harder than I originally thought. Him and Hibari are hard shoes to fill. You have no idea how terrified I am of getting into Reborn's head. 0.0' That baby scares the living day lights out of me.**

**Isn't Byakuran awesome? xD  
**

**So I've completely giving up on trying to narrow this story down in chapters. You know how I said 9 or10 chapters? Hmm yeah, not going to happen. The character's are exploding and demanding their own personal time. Do you know how nerve-racking it is just sitting here surrounded by the characters who are nonchalantly watching you work? With some deadly killer intent aimed in your direction? I swear the end of Reborn's gun has made a permanent impression in the back of my skull. T^T Its scary sometimes.  
**

**Don't worry, Tsuna-kun has apologized repeatedly, but the good feeling usually goes away when Hibari shifts in the corner of the room. I swear, I see the tonfas peaking out threateningly sometimes! I think if I ever give this story up [WHICH I WONT! DON'T PANIC!] I might not ever wake up...  
**

**Stupid phantasms.  
**

**...  
**

**Sorry about the late update. Honestly, I started getting bored with this chapter. I knew where I wanted it to go, but I just didn't know where I wanted it to end...so I kind just stopped really. :/ This chapter is SO bad I know~! Please forgive me. **

**So next chapter...don't kill me, okay? Yamamoto has already forgiven me and Hayato won't stop laughing. So yeah.  
**

**~Ciao Ciao~  
**

* * *

**Next Chapter!**

**Capitolo Cinque:**

**Rain [Pioggia]**


End file.
